


Act my Age

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Niall Horan, Niall is treat as a baby, Non-Sexual Age Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PROMPT:1d age play. Niall is ignored and blamed for other's mistakes; he finally wants to stop the age-play and the boys realise how much he is hurt.But has the trust been broken beyond repair?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haz_and_loubear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_and_loubear/gifts).



> Sorry for the wait for this one!

Louis pov

“I want a brother” Harry whines and whilst I love him, I really do, his whining is getting old. He’s been moaning and complaining about wanting a brother for the past year and, no his parents aren’t giving him his wish. Meaning the whole world has to hear about how unfair it is, for the rest of forever!

“What do you want me to do about it? I can’t just magic one out of thin air” I mutter as we head into English. We take our seats and the whining continues so, as usual, I just block him out.

“Louis? Are you even listening to me??” he whines a minute or so later and I zone back in.  
“No” I say bluntly but honestly.

“Liam! He’s being mean to me!” Harry, once again, whines and I roll my eyes at him. Trust him to get Liam involved. He knows Liam will do literally anything for him. He’s been in love with Harry for years and the infatuation has only grown over time. The funny thing is, Harry loves him too, but neither of them have acted on anything yet.

“Louis! Be nice to him"  
“No. You’re not my dad, so quit bossing me around" I say firmly.

 

“Okay class, settle down. Now, today we're going to be working on our grammar and punctuation. So I want you in groups of three, which I have chosen” Mrs Mann says from the front of the class.

“Harry, Louis and Niall- you three will be working together. Zayn, Jade and Nicole, you’re the next three....” she continues like this until the whole class is divided into groups of three.

Once all of the names have been called, we make our way over to our respective groups, aka, Niall moves over to me and Harry as we're already sat together. He takes a seat opposite myself and Harry.

“Hi" he whispers and I smile softly at him with a “Hey"  
“So, Niall, what loser things are you doing today?”  
Harry asks him, quite rudely. Harry is very.... well he..... He bullies Niall - to put it bluntly. Him, Liam and Zayn can all be quite harsh to him and I personally don’t see the appeal, and have even defended the blonde many times. However, my defences always fall on deaf ears and as selfish as it is, I have to share a dorm with them, so it’s best not to cause too many arguments.

 

“Um- school and- and um work"  
“You work? Where? Loser-ville?” he scoffs.  
“Harry, shut up. I didn’t know you had a job Niall. Where is it?” I snap at Harry and then talk softer to Niall. He’s very.... soft and young and just has that essence of innocence. It makes me want to protect him from the world and all the evil in it.

“Um just at a sandwich shop, in town"  
“Oh? Cool. How come?” I frown. He’s only 15, why does he have a job at this age?  
“Um, just to pay for stuff, to move into the dorms next month" he whispers.

“Oh? Which dorm are you moving to? And, why are you moving in?” I smile. Most of us live in dorms and some even manage to go home for the weekends (some live too far away for it to be possible) but Niall’s dad moved to London with him and I believe they've been living in a rented flat, near by.

“I don’t know yet. My dad’s going back to Ireland, as there’s no work for him here” he frowns and I can’t imagine what it would be like being in a different country to my parents, especially not at this age.

“That sounds like a challenge, if you need anything- let me know, yeah?” I grin and he nods with a soft smile.  
“Okay! Back to the actual work” Harry grunts. He hates it when someone has a conversation that doesn’t involve him. Hates the feeling of not being involved and/or included. I roll my eyes at him and it causes Niall to goggle softly, making me smile and Harry frown even more.

 

The next few weeks are the same.  
Get up, go to school, go back to the dorm and play video games, eat, go to bed -repeat.

 

“Hi, Louis?”  
“Oh, hey Niall. What’s up mate?” I smile at the blonde who has been very brave (in my opinion) by making his way over to the table my dorm are at, to speak to me. He’s standing in front of myself, Harry, Liam and Zayn – which can’t be easy for him as 3 of the people on this table are very mean to him.

“Can I ask s-something? Sorry! You said, um- if I needed something” he whispers.  
“Of course! What’s up mate?”  
“Um- could- could you give me a reference? For a- to get a dorm r-room? I need a reference for the others in the dorm to- to decide if I’m allowed in"

“Course! When do you need it?”  
“Um- today or tomorrow if you can?”  
“Sure mate. Swing by our dorm later, room 33A and I’ll have it ready" I smile.

I remember having to get Sam Guilford to do mine. Everyone has to get someone in their year to give them a reference, sort like a description of what the person is like, and then the new, potential dorm, see the reference and decide if they think the person will fit with them or not. If they say yes, you’re in. If not, you’re not. If three dorms say no, you don’t get to stay in any dorm.

“Thank you” he blushes and males to leave.  
“Share our room. We'll let you in" Liam grins, but whilst it’s friendly, there’s a hint of something not quite right about it. Like he’s plotting or planning something.  
“Oh? Um- I- I thought you guys didn’t- didn’t like me?” Niall frowns, clearly suspicious of the act of ‘kindness'.  
“We don’t really. You’ll grow on us"  
“Liam, what are you-"  
“-Shut up, Harry.” Liam glares.

“Um- I’ll pass if that’s okay?” Niall whispers and quickly leaves.

“What was that about?” Harry glares.  
“We let him in, he does us a favour” Liam shrugs.  
“What favour?” Zayn scoffs.  
“He acts as a little brother for Harry”  
“How little?” I frown.  
“However little as Harry wants him" Liam says in a ‘duh' voice. How was I supposed to know that!  
“Infant!” Harry practically shouts with the biggest grin on his face since grated cheese.  
“With nappies and shit?” Zayn says skeptically.  
“Yeah!” Harry nods, with great enthusiasm.

“Fine, we just need the first two dorms to say no and then he won’t risk another no and will come to us" Liam smirks and looks at me.  
“I’m not giving him a bad reference”  
“Fine. What if you write a nice one and I ‘accidentally’ get it mixed up with a different one?”

“Fine. But leave me out of this” I sigh then pick lightly at my chicken sandwich, appetite long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

“Niall, the first group have said they don’t think you’ll fit their room, as you’re a little shy and they don’t want to overwhelm you” Mrs Davies says kindly, as I’m sat for the dorm meeting.

“Oh? Okay" I sigh. In other words, I’m not cool enough for their dorm room.

“Do you have a room, you’d like to pick? We can ask them, rather than a random draw" she smiles softly and I’ll be honest, Liam’s offer springs to mind. But, for some reason (I know why- it’s because they’re awful and bully me!) I'm getting a warning feeling in my gut, that is screaming ‘IT'S A BAD IDEA!’.

“Um- no” I mutter. I don’t have many friends. There’s Josh, who talks to me in Science, Roman who’s in my Maths class, and Megan who’s been teaching me Spanish- but other than that – I don’t have any friends. Josh shares with his brother and there’s only space for two in that dorm and Roman shares with 4 others- making their dorm full; and of course, Megan is a girl and I’m not allowed in their dorm for obvious reasons.

“Okay, well we can try again! No problem. So, let’s see- the next dorm to ask is.... 51C, it has, Justin, Ashton, Ryan and Derek in it. Do you want me to ask them?” she smiles, trying to keep positive and cheer up my disheartened mood.

“No" I say quickly. Whilst Liam and that lot pick on me, it’s never been physical. Derek and Ryan full on batter me and the amount of times I’ve had my head flushed down a toilet and ended up in the accident and emergency room because I’ve been practically drowned, is ridiculous. I’ve had to have fluids from my lungs drained twice and it fucking hurts!

“Okay, is there a reason?” she frowns.  
“Ryan and Derek- um we’ve have altercations” I whisper.

“They’re mean to you? I’ve seen you were in hospital because of being bullied, was it one of them?”  
“No comment. But I’m not going in that dorm” I say firmly but not rudely. I’m not dropping names because then I really am dead.

“Okay" she sighs and clasps her hands together on the desk, before continuing “You have one dorm option left, before we have to deny you accommodation here. Are you sure you don’t have a dorm you can ask? It’s better coming from you” she says softly.

“Um- 3- 33A- with Louis Tomlinson”  
“Are you sure they’ll have you?”  
“Yeah- they offered. I just- something didn’t sit right so- so I said no"  
“Niall, don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with” she says kindly and I just frown at her.  
“I need somewhere to live. Can you- can you just ask them? Please” I mutter.

She nods and calls their dorm. I zone out whilst she’s on the phone but am brought back into the conversation when she nudges my arm and says they’ve agreed to let me in.  
“Thank you” I smile a little and head off to call my dad and tell him the good news.

“Hi Niall, how’re you doing son?”  
“I’m good da'. How’re you?”  
“Just ticking as per. What’s up mate?”  
“um- just calling to say, I have a room at school”  
“Oh- that’s good then. Guess you’re not coming back to Ireland with me then?”

“Da'. Please don’t. I feel bad enough as it is. I want to be with you- I just- this school has a lot of opportunities for me, that aren’t available in Ireland. I can’t afford to turn it down considering I’m getting the tuition and accommodation for free" I frown.  
“I know son, I’m sorry. I’m just going to miss you”  
“I’ll miss you too da'. I need to go, I have Art. See you at home?”  
“Of course! Love you Niall”  
“Love you da'".

 

I hang up the phone and head into art, 3 minutes late- meaning I get glared at by Mr Cameron.  
“Sorry, sir” I whisper and quickly make my way to my seat, which is unfortunately, next to Harry.

“So- you’re joining our dorm?” he grins.  
“Y-yeah"  
“Great! I’ll help you move your stuff, if you want?”  
“R-really? I mean- sorry! Um- thank you. That would- um- be nice" I stutter, incredibly concerned about his acts of kindness.  
“Sure! I’ll help after art and we can get you settled. When does your dad go to Ireland?”  
“2 days” I frown, I don't want him to go.  
“Best get you settled then" he smirks and my stomache tightens a little, but I just nod. 

 

It’s only for a year.

What’s the worst that could happen?

 

Liam and Harry help me move my stuff and settle in and I’m actually grateful because they’re both really strong, meaning it didn’t take as long as it would have.

“So. I have a proposition for you" Liam smiles once all my stuff is in the new room I’ll be in. Luckily we all have our own bedroom, baring Liam and Harry who share -but I have a feeling they’re together in some way anyway.

“W-what is it?” I ask slowly, heart sinking in my chest. I knew it was too good to be true.  
“We were nice and let you in our dorm, so in return, you’re going to behave like a little brother to Harry” Liam smiles and I almost laugh. Almost.  
“Little brother? What do you mean?” I scoff.  
“As in, you’re going to behave like a 2 year old and Harry is your big brother and guardian" Liam glares and I actually do laugh this time.

“I am not"

“Then go back to Ireland, because you’re out of the dorm" Harry shrugs and they both start leaving the room.  
“Seriously? I can’t- you can’t- I-" I stutter. They can’t honestly expect me to act like a toddler! I’m 15 years old for Christ sake!

“That’s the deal. Take it or get out” Zayn smirks as he comes into the room and means against a wall.  
“I can’t- I- It will be so degrading’ I whimper and I can feel my eyes start to well up with tears, that threaten to fall.

“No! No baby it won’t! I just really want a little brother and- and I’ll look after you, I swear it! I’m not doing this to be mean or to embarrass you- it’s not to humiliate you, it’s so I have someone to look after” Harry rushes out and comes forward so he’s standing directly in front of me. He wipes the tears from my face and as naive as it is, I believe him.

“Is- is it um- like a- a- s-sexual um- thing?” I blush with a stutter.  
“No! Just like a- I want to take care of someone- thing"

“O-okay. If I were to- to agree- what a-are the rules?”  
“We'll sit down and make them! Come on baby" Harry smiles again and lightly pulls me into the living room before pushing me gently to sit down on the couch. I’m not sure how I feel about being called baby. It's weird.

Liam brings us all a can of coke in each just as Louis walks through the door and is informed about the impromptu meeting. He also joins us.

“Okay, what are you comfortable doing?” Louis asks me calmly.  
“I- I dunno. Never been asked to be a baby before. Not thought about it" I shrug. Why are they all talking about this so calmly!? I open my can of coke and have a mouthful to occupy myself.

“Well, think about it now" Zayn shrugs and I try but I don’t know what I’ll be comfortable doing or not. I just frown and look at my hands.

“Zayn, don’t upset my little baby” Harry snaps at him and whilst I’m not loving the ‘baby' nickname, I am loving Harry being nice to me and defending me from the others. It makes a pleasant change.

“Okay, is there anything you wouldn’t be comfortable with?” Liam asks.  
“Um- I dunno- ‘pends how far you wanna take this”  
“Okay, I want you in nappies” Harry says casually and my eyes widen involuntary in surprise.  
“No"   
“This is one thing that’s not up for negotiations” Liam says firmly and my heart clenches as my throat goes dry. This is going to be so degrading.

“Can I- I not wear them? Please” I whisper.  
“You’re wearing them, and if you’re naughty, by either kicking us or taking it off, you’ll be spanked” Harry warns and I nod slowly that I’ve heard him.

“C-can I compromise?”  
“You can try" Zayn smirks.  
“Can I not-not wear them in p-public? Only in the- in the dorm room?”  
“Hmmmm- fine. But if you’re naughty- I’ll make you wear them in public too" Harry agrees after a moment’s thinking.  
“T-thank you”  
“Okay! Rules!” Liam grins and sets about making a list.

_________________________________________  
Niall’s rules:  
1: Nappies are to be worn at all times in the dorm, unless being bathed.  
2: in the dorm, Niall is not allowed to bath, feed, dress or change himself. He is also not allowed to use the toilet in the dorm.  
3: Niall must not be in any room without an adult in there with him.  
4: Whilst in the dorm, Niall will behave like a 2 year old AT ALL TIMES. If other people are over (that aren’t dorm residents), he is allowed in his room alone, to avoid being embarrassed, but the nappy remains on.  
5: Niall will wear baby clothes and play with toys as a 2 year old would, which will be paid for by his guardian (Harry).  
6: Harry is Nialls brother. Louis, Zayn and Liam are Nialls uncles.  
7: Niall will only drink water and milk (juice is allowed occasionally if permitted by guardian) which will be drunk from a sippy cup or bottle. Food will be adult portions but cut up small and on a baby plate.  
8: Niall is NOT allowed to lie to Harry, Louis, Liam or Zayn- whether inside the dorm or outside. Lying will result in punishment.  
9: Outside of the dorm, when out with Liam, Harry, Louis or Zayn - Niall will hold hands with who he is with.  
10: Niall will always answer questions, verbally.  
11: Niall is NOT allowed to swear, under any circumstances.  
12: Niall will NOT be taken out of his nappy until it has been used.  
*If any rules are broken or Niall is acting out, he can be punished by either a spanking or time out.*  
_________________________________________

 

“Okay babe! We need to go shopping for some stuff for you!” Harry grins and all but drags me to the front door.  
“Okay, I know you’ve had juice, do you need a wee before we go?”  
“Um- yeah" I frown.  
“Okay, go use the big boy toilet and I’ll get you some nappies to avoid accidents in future" he smiles and I nod with a very evident blush on my face, then head over to use the loo.

Once having a wee and washing my hands, I meet the others by the door.  
“Did you wash your handies?” Liam smiles and I nod.

“I’ll allow you 48 hours to get used to this and the rules. After that time, you’ll start being punished for breaking them. Liam asked you a question and good little boys answer with words" Harry warns.  
“S-sorry. Yeah- I w-washed them” I whisper.  
“Good boy!” Harry coos and I feel both embarrassed and warm and fuzzy at the same time. It’s weird.

“Okay. Money is no problem, so pick out the toys you like, okay? Then we need clothes and supplies and such" Liam smiles as we enter the shop and I once again nod before remembering the rules and whispering “Okay". I notice Harry smile at me when I verbally respond.

We head down the stuffed animals part and I subconsciously head over to a little giraffe to feel it’s fur.  
“Want this one?” Harry asks and I hum before glancing around. What if there’s a better one!?  
“You can have three stuffed toys. Pick two more baby"  
“T-thank you” I grin a little and head over to a little monkey that has a really smooshy face, she can be called star! I hand that to Harry too, with a blush from how excited I am at picking toys. Harry pops it in the trolley with the giraffe who I’ve already named Jeff.   
“One more darling” Liam smiles.

“O-okay. Um- this one- please?” I ask as I pick up a rainbow coloured bear (who’s already been named, in my head, skittles). I honestly LOVE teddy bears!

“Okay babe. Now what toys do you want?” Louis asks softly and I frown. I don’t know.  
“I’m not- not sure"  
“Okay. Well, let’s see what they have” he smiles, holding his hand out for me to take. I do with a heavy blush and he leads me to isle 10, the toys section.

In the end, I end up with some building blocks, some books, some colouring books and crayons, some singing/ musical /button pressy toys and a night light. I’m actually grateful for the night light because I’m scared of the dark.

Then, Zayn has to leave as his girlfriend keeps calling, not that I mind. One less person for me to be embarrassed in front of.

We get the bowls, plates and pacifiers in a set. They’re all green and have little football’s on and Louis recommends getting extra packs of pacifiers. He has 6 younger siblings and knows how easily lost they get. Harry throws in 2 extra packs of three, one purple and one blue. I’m not sure how I feel about pacifiers.

“Okay, which nappies do you want babe?” Harry asks softly.  
“I don’t know. S-sorry"  
“It’s Okay babe! Don’t be sorry. Harry will fix everything! Let’s see... how much do you pee pee?”  
“Um- a- a bit?” I flush a horrific shade of tomato!  
“Okay, I’m going to get these because they’re comfy, super absorbent and won’t leak. Luckily they have your size” he grins and puts 5 packets of 20 in the trolley.

He also spends 40 minutes with Louis and Liam picking out adorable clothes that ‘will be even more adorable!’ on me.

I know it sounds ridiculous, but I swear the lady at the checkout knows. She KNOWS they’re for me. I just want the ground to swallow me up and never spit me out again. Harry holds my hand the entire time and squeezes gently before kissing the side of my head.  
“It’s Okay. No one knows”

I nod my head slightly and lean my head on his shoulder out of instinct. He smiles and holds me in place for a moment until he has to pay.

 

Maybe being his ‘little brother’ won’t be so bad. He’s being really nice so far.

“Okay babe. Get you changed then it’s tea and bed for you”   
“T-the nappy?”  
“And baby grow" Liam agrees with a nod.  
“O-okay"

“Who do you want with you, baby?” Harry asks carefully.  
“N-no one”  
“Okay, just me? To change you?” he agrees and I smile sadly at him. I wanted to do it myself, but it’s one of the rules that I’m not allowed.

“Lay down for me" Harry more tells than asks and I lay on my back on the bathroom floor.  
“Legs up" he smiles and I can’t help the tears that fall down my face and do list onto the floor. I lay my arms over my face to hide them and bend my knees for Harry as asked.

He carefully takes my jeans, socks and then boxers off and the tears keep falling. This is so degrading and humiliating and embarrassing and I want to leave and go to Ireland. I want my dad!

“You’re doing great" he smiles and rubss some cream in for me before pulling a nappy under my arse and taping it at the front.

He pulls my shirt off and then dresses me in a onesie with pigs on it. It’s quite comfy actually, baring the nappy between my legs forcing me to walk with my legs open and I just know I have a toddler waddle when I walk. Harry washes my face and gives me a huge cuddle, telling me how brave I am and how much of a good boy I’ve been.

Liam coos and gushes over me when I exit the bathroom and Louis calls me adorable, which makes me blush even more and hide my face into Harry’s chest.

I have some Mac and cheese for tea, and am grateful I get to feed myself (for now) before Harry tucks me into bed.

“Night baby. If you need me, come and get me”  
“I will"  
“Night sweety"  
“Night Harry”  
“As of tomorrow, I want you waking like a 2 year old, as well as looking like one" he comments and pops a green pacifier in my mouth.  
“O-o’tay” I lisp or around it. When he leaves, I’ll take it out and claim it fell out in my sleep.

“Awwwwe! Dream coming true!” Harry gushes out and pinches my cheeks.  
“Need anything else?”  
“No- um- I have’s Jeff?” I mumble. It's really hard to speak with a pacifier in my gob!  
“Jeff?” he frowns.  
“My g'affe" I nod and he positively beams at me, before racing off to find him. He comes back a moment later and hands me Jeff, who is immediately lodged under my arm.

I roll onto my tummy and Harry pats my back softly for a minute, the next thing I know- I’m asleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions???
> 
> How are people liking this so far!?


	3. Chapter 3

Niall POV 

"-ake up Baby. You have school now. Come on darling, wakey wakey" Is what I'm woken up to, with someone playing with my hair. Don't they know that will just make me sleepier!? I hum lightly at the person and snuggle further into my pillow, using my fist to wipe my nose a little. 

"Hehehe. So fucking cute! Come on baby" The voice says again, this time lightly scratching their nails into my scalp, which causes me to groan as that's a serious turn on for me. Only, for some reason, my hard on is pressed against padded material, not my usual boxer pants. Hmm. Maybe it's down to the mattress change. 

"Is he getting up?" Another voice mutters. They sound further away and the accent is thicker. 

My head is hurting from trying to figure out the voices and put them to names and faces so I decide now is a good time to wake up. 

I roll over onto my back and squint at the bright lights until my eyes adjust. 

"There's my smiling boy" Someone says softly and I can hear the smile in their voice. I frown for a moment whilst figuring out why I'm being treat and spoken to like a child.

Harry.

It's all coming back to me now. Ah... so that means... Mr thick accent is Zayn and I'm wearing a onesie and a nappy. Ugh! How degrading. 

"Hi" I mumble.   
"Hello baby brother! Did you sleep well?"   
"Mhm" I hum, still rather tired. Even though I did sleep great, I could and would quite easily go back to sleep for another 5 hours.   
"Good! Well, uncle Liam had to go to school and so has uncle Zayn, since you took so long to wake up" Harry explains, from where he's sat on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair. Oh, that's why I feel so snug and sleepy. 

"Oh? Um- Sorry" I frown and Harry apologizes too, saying "No baby, don't apologize! I'm not mad! You need your sleep, so you're not a grumpy boy. But, you have a class in 40 minutes, so can you get up for me, babe?" 

"Yeah, sure" I whisper and sit up, ready to get out of bed.   
"Want a cuddle first? Until you wake up properly?" Harry coos, when he witnesses the half a sleep look on my face. But, whilst a cuddle sounds great right now (I love cuddles!) I'm skeptical as to why he's being so nice to me... and I really need a wee. But mainly the first part! If he's too nice to me, I'll let my guard down and let him in, which is dangerous because when this little game of pretend ends, I'll be the one that gets hurt! Not him! 

"Um, no" I mumble. 

He looks at me with a frown and then his face softens. 

"Niall, this is me speaking to you on a person to person level, not as a big brother to a little brother. I'm sorry that me and the guys haven't been very nice to you. I- I don't even know why I was mean to you, if I'm completely honest. It just started one day and I never stopped to question it. But I am really sorry, and I'm not just saying this because I want you to be my little brother. I'd like us to be friends and I'd like you to trust me to take care of you. This- this is all pointless, if you don't trust me, because you won't enjoy it, and that's not what I want" 

"Wh- no. Doesn't matter. Sorry"   
"It does matter. Speak to me, please. Talk to me and I promise I will listen. I want to make this nice for both of us. Tell me your concerns and maybe I can ease them? If not straight away, then over time" 

"When you leave- or- or start being mean again, it will hurt and- and I'll be sad" I whisper, half praying that he didn't hear me... but half praying that he did.   
"Oh baby! Niall- I- I'm honestly so sorry for being mean to you, and I know Liam and Zayn are too! We all really wanted to do this and- and after seeing how adorable you looked in the baby clothes, we all want it even more!" 

"O-okay. It might take some- urm- time to- for me to properly trust you" I say softly, but my mind has been eased, slightly.   
"I understand that babe. I swear, I'll earn your trust" He smiles and I might be being stupid, but I believe him! 

I shuffle a little until I'm sat next to him and lay my head on his shoulder as a, sort of, friendly gesture. He offers a huge beam at me and snakes one arm around my waist and brings the other one up under my knees. I'm really confused at first and even let out a little squeal, when he suddenly lifts me into the air. He maneuvers me around so I'm sat on his lap and I shuffle a little, fearing that I'm hurting him or that I'm too heavy. 

"You aren't heavy babe" he chuckles and I feel myself blush a little. 

We sit like this for a while and it's, strangely, really nice. Harry keeps rubbing little circles into my back and pressing soft kisses into my hair and I'm really relaxed just snuggled into his chest, feeling his heart beat through my hand and the grip I have on his shirt. My head is comfortably wedged between his shoulder and his neck and I just feel, safe.

"Ni, is this okay? Are you comfortable with this?" 

"Yeah- nice" I hum, feeling myself slip into a relaxed and placid state.   
"If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, or sad or angry, or anything that’s not good, please tell me and I promise you, I will work on it. And if the boys do anything to upset you, tell me and I'll fix it. I'll fix everything" he says gently and, again, as stupid as it is, I DO believe him. 

"Lose nappies?" I ask hopefully and he sighs with a head shake "They stay babe"   
"Okay- worth a shot" I shrug and offer him a cheeky grin which he returns with a smirk and a fond laugh. 

We have a nice and relaxed cuddle for long time. To the point, I'm surprised Harry hasn't got pins and needles in his feet and legs.

It's weird because I feel warm and relaxed and... safe?

Strange.

 

After a very long cuddle that has me drifting off, back into the land of sleep, Harry gently shakes me and informs me its time for breakfast. I glance at him with a sleepy look and he chuckles softly.

Before I can even move to get off his knee, he stands up, hands supporting me under my legs and bottom and manoeuvres me so I'm sitting on his hip.

How the hell did he manage that?!

"How the hell did you manage that?" I mutter and he gives me a stern look, whist the hand not supporting me under my bottom, smacks my bum. It's hard enough to make a point, but not too hard that it hurts. I still whine in protest.

"Ow"  
"That didn't hurt. It was a warning for your language" He says simply and I nod a little, then lay my head on his shoulder as he carries me into the kitchen. I have an overwhelming urge to suck my thumb. But I don’t.  
"Sorry" I say quietly.  
"I know babe, that's why it was a warning, not a real punishment. I said you have 2 days to get used to the rules, before I start being stricter with you, and I mean it" he smiles and kisses my head.

I have some toast with jam for breakfast, that is cut up into squares, and some milk in a sippy cup. Let me tell you, getting the milk out of this cup, is a challenge!

I FINALLY manage to get some milk out and am thrilled that I've figured the knack to it! Granted, it's nothing I would brag about as having a skill for, but still. In this moment, I'm happy and proud with my achievement.

"Would you like some grapes babe?" Harry asks and I try to say "Yes please" but of course, I have a mouthful of milk and end up choking on it, then dribbling it down my chin. In all fairness, Harry is straight over, patting my back to stop me choking and asking if I'm okay. He even wipes my mouth with some tissues.

"Are you alright babe?"  
"Mmm. Forg- *cough* Forgot I had milk in my mouth"  
"Awe baby! That's really cute babe, you have no idea! I wish I had a picture, to show the boys"  
"Wo- but not anyone else?" I frown.  
"What do you mean, Niall?"  
"Will- please don't show *cough* anyone else" I practically beg.

"I would never babe. This is mine and your thing. The guys are only involved because they live here and- well- it's a bit hard for them not to be involved. But I wouldn't show or tell anyone outside of this dorm"  
"Thank you" I smile and go back to eating my toast.

Harry places a little bowl of grapes on the table and I also tuck into them.

 

After breakfast, Harry takes me back into my room to get changed for school.

"Okay babe, I'll let you pick your adult clothes going forwards, but I pick your baby clothes. Deal?"  
"Deal" I grin. At least I have some control back!

I pick out a white shirt, black jeans and a purple jumper (along with boxers and socks) and set them on the bed.

"I still dress you, in your big boy clothes" Harry murmurs and I nod. I'd figured as much.

 

Harry takes off my onesie and I try to put my hands over my tummy (I'm very self-conscious) but he stops me, telling me he isn't judging me or looking at me in a sexual way.

"I'm your brother. I'm not looking at you because I fancy you, or to check you out. It's because I'm trying to work out how much you weigh. You didn't feel heavy, which is a concern to me" He soothes.  
"I'm 'bout 7 stone" I shrug, from where I'm sat on the floor.  
He crouches back down bedside me.

"Okay babe, um- I'm going to try and get your weight a bit higher. Just so you're healthy. Is there- um- is there a reason you're so light, weight wise?"  
"Nope" I mumble, popping the "P"

"Niall. I want a big boy answer. No judgment, remember?" Harry says firmly.  
"Da' didn't really have much money. Didn't want him to stress even more 'bout money" I shrug.

"Okay, that's very sweet of you babe. I respect your dad for trying to provide for you, on his own. Money isn't a problem here, okay? So if you're hungry or thirsty, or need or want anything, tell me. I'm not having my baby brother being hungry or going without" He tells me softly.

 

"C-can I have something now?" I ask with a little pout.

"You’re still hungry?" He frowns and I shake my head! I don't want him to be mad at me!

"Niall, I want you to stop lying to me. Okay? I'm not mad at you for being hungry, I'm mad at myself for not giving you enough to eat"  
"S-sorry. I'm a little hungry" I whisper. I HATE BEING TOLD OFF!

"It's okay babe. I'll get you changed and we can get you some more food" He smiles and I offer a huge grin back.

"Now, have you used your nappy?" He asks gently and I shake my head.  
"Well, you need to use it, or it stays on until you do. They're the rules" He offers with a sympathetic smile.  
"I don't need to go" I lie.

"Okay, well, I'm going to have a little feel of your tummy, and if that's a lie, you will be punished. Want to re-think whether you need a wee?" Is the stern reply I get.  
"Don't need one" I lie again, surely he won't be able to tell from my tummy. He won't know if it hurts or not when pressing it, due to holding in my pee.

He sits on the bed and pulls me from the floor and onto his knee, supporting me with one hand and pressing my tummy with the other.  
"Well, your tummy is very firm, so you have lied to me. Again. On purpose" He says, and I can tell he's both angry and disappointed with me.

"I'm sorry. It's embarrassing" I argue a little, trying to get out of this punishment, but he's having none of it.  
"I know, which is why when you lied the first time, I gave you the chance to be honest with me. But you weren't, you lied again." He explains, and whilst it makes sense, I still think it's unfair and pout at him.

 

"Over my knee" he says, not leaving any room for negotiations as I'm once again maneuvered by Harry and his abnormal strength, so that I'm laid over his knee. He shuffles slightly so my legs are resting on the bed and not the awkward -hanging over the edge but can't reach the floor- position.

"Okay, you're getting 5. I want you to count them out loud for me"  
" 'kay" I sigh, still pouting.

The first smack surprises me. It's harder than the one from earlier and actually hurts!

*Smack*

"um- One" I stutter and a little wee dribbles out, from the shock of it.

*Smack*

"T-two"

*Smack*

"Ow. Three" I whine and a little more wee dribbles.

*Smack*

"Four" I whimper, throat closing in slightly and willing myself not to cry. It doesn't hurt that much. It's just- I don't even know! I feel like I've let him down and upset him and I don't like it"

*Smack*

"Five" I whisper, a few tears actually falling and the rest of the wee dribbling out, into the nappy taped around my waist and covering my butt.

"All done babe. Awe Ni! did I hurt you too bad?" He frowns when he sits me up and sees the tears rolling down my cheeks. He wipes my face with his T-shirt and kisses my forehead.  
"N-no. I'm sorry- for d-d-disappointing- um y-you" I stutter and he coos at me, kissing my cheeks.

"You haven't! I could never be disappointed with you! I just need you to stop lying to me. Okay?"  
"O-okay"  
"Can you please use your nappy? Then we can get you changed, get some more food in your tummy and get you to class- hopefully on time"  
"I' um- I have. Used it- I mean?"  
"During the spanking?" he asks curiously and I nod a little embarrassed.

"That's really good baby! My brave boy! Let's get you changed" he praises and I can feel my cheeks blush, but take the compliments.

In all fairness, Harry is very quick at wiping me and cleaning me up. He doesn't laugh or make me feel stupid of insecure or embarrassed. He doesn't even comment when I get slightly hard from him cleaning my cock. Just finishes cleaning and tucks me away. (No, it wasn't because I find harry attractive in that way, but someone is touching and rubbing my unmentionables, for the first time in my life! It affects me a little!)

But he's kind and gentle and reassuring. 

Maybe having him as my 'brother' won't be too bad.

After cleansing me up, he gets me into my boxers, jeans and shirt. Allowing me to do my socks and jumper.

 

"I- Can I just um- clear something up?" I ask as he peels me a banana to eat.  
"Sure babe" he shrugs, motioning for me to sit at the table to eat my fruit. I do.  
"I didn't- it wasn't because- I don't- um" I stammer, not sure where to begin.  
"I know" he smiles.  
"You know? Know what?" I frown. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING. SO HOW DOES HE?

He rolls his eyes at me with a fond smile.

"I know you didn't get a little hard because you fancy me. Human touch, down there, it happens. Don't worry about it" He shrugs and hands me my shoes.

 

I finally get to class with Harry, 10 minutes late.

Both of us go in with red faces, from running outside to get to class and it being freezing. We get some funny looks.

"Who are you looking at?" Harry snaps to Derek, who is smirking at me (like I've just been caught on my knees or slutting around - which is what he so obviously thinks me and Harry have been doing.

"Nothing" he says quickly, smirk instantly gone. Harry isn't small muscle wise. He has strength and speed. He's also friends with Liam who's a black belt boxer, Louis who - despite being small - could easily fuck you up and Zayn who is most definitely capable of hospitalizing someone.

"Niall is my friend. So any of you touch him, you're dead. Especially you, Derek" Harry warns and heads over to his seat. He grabs my arm lightly on his way and leads me to the seat next to him.

"Thank you" I whisper, as the teacher glares at us for interrupting.  
"I've got you babe. Any issues, I'll fix them" he winks.  
“Thanks- bro" I grin.

 

Maybe this won’t be so bad.

After all, it’s only for a year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More:
> 
> Cute Niall  
> Protective Harry  
> Dick Liam
> 
>  
> 
> Zouis aren't really in this chapter much, buuuuuuuut, there will be more of them in the next chapter!

Niall POV

After school I head straight back to the dorm, accompanied by Louis who was in my last class.

"How was school?" He asks softly as we head over the grass to our dorm.  
"Okay. You?" I shrug. Its not been a bad day, per say. But I wouldn't say it was good. Derek is still being mean to me and I have a giant bruise on my tummy from where he punched me for, well for being alive.

"Good. Yeah it was alright. Are you okay? You're very quiet" He frowns as we make it to our dorm. He stops outside, in favor of the conversation I would rather not be a part of.  
"Yeah. Derek has been mean again" I shrug.  
"Babe! Why didn't you tell me?" He gasps.  
"Dunno. Didn't wanna bother you" I shrug again.

"Niall, you aren't a bother! Babe we want to look after you" He frowns, looking really sad and I feel like I've just really upset him.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper. I'd hate for him to be mad or disappointed with me!

"It's okay babe. But you need to start talking to us-"  
"-Are you telling lies again?" Harry asks firmly and I spin around quickly to face him.  
"No" I mumble, tears gathering in my eyes.  
"No. He didn't lie. But he didn't tell the whole truth. Derek has been picking on him today" Louis fills Harry in and his eyes narrow at Louis and then dart around the grass when he hears a familiar voice laughing: Derek.

"What did he do babe?" Harry asks carefully, keeping an eye on where Derek is standing.  
"He- um- he p-punched my tummy"  
"Let me see" He says softly and lifts my shirt slightly.

I know there's a big bruise there. It's been a blue-ish- black all day. And it bloody hurts to breathe!

"Ouch! Geez Niall" Harry growls and the next thing I know, he has marched across the field and is already 3 punches in on Derek's face.

Louis runs over then, after a moment to take in what's happening and I follow, a lot slower.

"-Don't you FUCKING touch him! You hear me?" *Shove* "How deaf are you!" *Shove* "I fucking told you not to touch Niall" *Punch* and you've completely covered his chest in black bruises! How does it feel!? *Kick* "Do you feel like the big man?" *Punch* "I won't tell you again!" *Punch*

"Harry, I think he's learned his lesson-" Louis tries to reason, and to be fair Derek is already covered in bruises and blood and will most likely need to see a doctor.  
"-Don't you fucking defend him Louis! This bastard has marked up my little brother and I swear to GOD, he won't do it again once I've finished with him"  
"B-brother?" Derek mumble.  
"Yeah. My mum adopted him, so he can stay in London" Harry lies. I thought we weren't allowed to lie.... or is it just me that isn't allowed to lie?

"I SWEAR to god, if you touch him again, you are dead. I will do the time for it" Harry glares and Derek nods quickly.

Harry turns abruptly and heads back to the dorm, gently tugging my arm on the way.

"I'm sorry Derek. I just wa-wanted you to stop being mean" I mumble at him, but he just glares at me and I know the bullying is far from over.

I quickly turn around and run after Harry and Louis.

 

"Okay baby. Do you have any homework to do?" Harry asks once inside and I nod, mumbling a quiet "Yes"  
"Niall, don't be scared of me. I had a temper then because he hurt you and I had to prove a point to make him stop. You won't ever be hurt by me, okay?"

"Okay" I say a little louder, honestly quite surprised that he figured out that's why I'm being quiet.

"Okay babe. Come and do your homework, whilst you're in big boy mode and then we can get you changed and you can be a little boy" Harry smiles. He leads me to the kitchen table and I sit down, making a start on my homework. Ugh. Maths.

Louis brings over some orange juice in a plastic cup, but hey! It's not s sippy cup!

This takes me about half an hour (I'm bad at Maths)

Harry then brings me some grapes over to munch. Yummy!

English takes me another 20 minutes.

Harry then brings me some watermelon and I'm honestly loving all this positive reward thing he's got going on.

Spanish takes me 10 minutes, as I'm fluent.

I then get a small chocolate bar for finishing my homework.

 

"Okay babe, all done?"  
"Yep" I grin, popping the 'p'.  
"Cute" Liam mumbles from where he's making tea in the kitchen. Hmmmmm. Smells like curry.

"Right, bath then changed. Then you can play with some toys before dinner, or we can cuddle for a while, it's up to you".  
"No bath" I frown and he shakes his head.  
"You didn't have one yesterday. You're having one, end of story"  
"But-"  
"Niall. You're having a bath and that is final. Any more arguing and you'll go on the naughty step" He says, leaving no further room for discussions.

"Sowwy" I mumble, purposely mispronouncing the 'rr's.  
"It's okay, just please start listening to me. Some things you do have a choice with, but others are none negotiable"  
"I 'stand" again, purposely not pronouncing 'understand' correctly. I quite like shortening my words like a baby would. They're easier to say!

"Bath time" He grins and leads me to the bathroom.

He starts running the hot tap full and the cold tap half way, after putting the plug in the bottom.

"Arms up" He grins, helping me take off my shirt and jumper. He then takes off my jeans and socks, leaving my boxers on for the time being. I shiver slightly from the change in temperature and Harry wraps a fluffy dressing gown around me to keep me toasty warm.

"Thanks" I grin.  
"No worries baby. Okay, carefully test this water for me. I need a little guidance with somethings, until I know your preferences. Such as, water temperature"  
"O'tay" I grin and carefully pop my arm in the water "Bit cold"  
"Okay, great!" He turns off the cold tap and lets the warm tap do it's job for a few minutes.

"Test again?"

I pop my hand in again "Perfect" I smile and he smiles back at me.

"Right, let's get you clean"  
"I do it?"  
"No Niall. This is a big boy task. You can't bath yourself"  
"Please?" I whine.  
"Niall" He warns, one eye brow raised.  
"O'tay, um- sowwy"

"Good boy" He says softly and takes off the robe and my boxers.

Even though I don't need it, he helps me get seated into the tub and I won't admit I nearly fall and he has to grab my arm to stop me falling.

"Careful" he murmurs and I once again nod.

 

"okay babe, let's get you scrubbed clean".  
"Harry? Please can-"  
"-You aren't bathing yourself" he says harshly and I flinch a little from shock.

"I-I wasn't going to- um ask- that" I sigh and he looks really apologetic, before apologising and asking me to ask again.

"C-can I have- like- 10 minutes on-on my own in the -um- tub?"  
"No. You're 2 years old and a 2 year old would never be left unattended" he frowns.  
"Please? 10 minutes as big Niall?"  
"What for, and I'll think about it?" He challenges.

"The tub is- it's where- well- I um- you know? Relieve myself" I blush, looking down at my hands that are covering my crotch in the water.  
"Masturbate?" He asks casually and I nod with a tomato red face!

"No. You're 2 years old and a 2 year old wouldn't masturbate. That's a new rule. No touching yourself or anyone else, sexually" he says, whilst soaping up the sponge and washing my left arm.

"I didn't agree to that" I frown, seriously rethinking this whole thing.  
"Well it's a rule. Obey it or be punished"  
" 'kay" I grumble. I'll just have to wank off in the bathroom at school, when no one is there. AND NEVER TELL ANYONE!

"Okay, other arm"

 

After my bath Harry dresses me into a nappy and a dinosaur onesie. It even has fee, a tail and a hood! It's quite cool actually.

 

"Comfy?"  
"Y-yeah. It like this"  
"Good! Let's get some food in that tummy!" He smiles and once again picks me up, to carry me to the kitchen where Liam is dishing out the food. Harry sits me on one of the chairs opposite Zaynand next to Louis, claiming the other seat next to me, for himself.

He places a plate of curry and rice in front of me and then offers some cut up nann bread, which I take eagerly.

Louis places a sippy cup of milk in front of me and I have a big sip of it, until it's gone.

"More please?" I ask Harry, holding the empty cup out towards him. He smiles and grabs me another cup of milk.  
"Don't fill up on milk though babe. Eat some dinner please" he says as he places the cup down.

"I will" I mumble through a mouthful of curry.

"Good" he chuckles softly with a fond head shake.

 

After dinner, I colour a picture of Spider-Man and one of a doggy. Which is loads of fun and Harry puts both pictures on the fridge with a magnet, which makes me blush and the others coo.

 

"Bed time" Harry smiles at 8:30.

I frown at him.

I want to colour this picture of a pony! I tell him as much.

"Don't wanna! Wanna- my- my Pony!" I whine.  
"It's late, it's bed time" he tries again.  
"NO!" I whine and throw the crayon in my hand at him. It hits his leg and he raises an eye brow at me.

"Okay. That's 5 spanks for shouting at me. 5 spanks for throwing your toys. 5 spanks for arguing back. Yoy re up to 15. Want to keep going?"

"Colour pony" I grumble.  
"20. Want to carry on?"

"No! I sowwy!" I shake my head quickly! I didn't think he was serious about the spanks, but clearly he is! I only had 5 last time and cried my eye balls out. Now I'm getting 20?!

"Thank you for apologizing, but you're still getting the bottom spanks"  
"Please no" I moan but he's, once again, having none of it.

"Harry, maybe 20 is a bit harsh" Liam comments from where he's sat on the sofa.  
"No it isn't. He knows what they're for" Harry argues and then turns to face me.

"Okay Niall. Over my knee. I want you to count them, again, for me. Out loud, okay?" Harry asks, once again maneuvering me so that I'm once again over his knee.

"Wait! Um- alone?" I ask Harry but he just looks confused.  
"Alone?"  
"Spank- um- 'lone?" I mumble. It's bad enough that I'm being spanked! I don't want it to be in front of three other people!  
"No. You were big enough to be disrespectful in front of them. You can take your punishment, in front of them. Maybe it will make you think twice before throwing your toys at me."

Okay.

Yeah.

It wasn't my smartest move.

*Smack*

"ow!" I whine at Harry and try to move off his knee, but unfortunately, his grip is too strong.

"Count please" Harry says politely but it's definitely not a request. It's an order.

"O-one"

*Smack*

"Two" I frown as a bit of wee dribbles out.

*Smack*

"Three- 'M sowwy" I cry, tears already falling a little.

"Thank you babe, but the punishment will be completed"

*Smack*

"F-four"

*Smack*

"FIVE" I practically shout! That one really hurt! And it made me wee even more!

*Smack*

"Six" I grumble.

*Smack*

"S-s-seven"

*Smack*

"Eight" and that's it. The rest of the wee dribbles out and fills my nappy.

*Smack*

"Nine! I'm weally weally sowwy!" I beg and I can feel sympathetic looks from Louis, Liam and Zayn.

*Smack*

"Ten" I sniff.

"Okay, that was the last one. But if you disobey me again, I won't hesitate to go to 20" Harry says softly as he sits me up and kisses my cheeks.

I can't help it, I honestly can't, I cling to him like my life depends on it and I cry.

"I'm sowwy"  
"I know baby, I know! Took your punishment so well. Good boy. It's Okay now" Harry coos.

I'm sat sideways on his knee with my face burried into his chest and my hands gripping his shirt like it's the only thing keeping me alive. Maybe it is.

"My bum- sore" I whine and shift a little. It hurts to sit down now!  
"I know babe, but it will ease up. It's a punishment, it's not supposed to be gentle" Liam smiles and I frown a little. I'd forgotten him Louis and Zayn were here.

"Come on sweety, let's get you tucked in to bed" Harry says softly and once again I'm carried into my bedroom.

He sits me down on the bed and kisses my forehead, before starting to tuck me in.

"Nappy?" I whisper.  
"It stays on Niall" Harry repeats.  
"Change?" I frown even more.  
"No. The nappy stays on" he snaps and I flinch a little from the shock.  
"Dirty" I try again and I see the coggs in his head turn.

"You've used it?" He asks with a smile and I nod, mumbling "Ye' ".

"Good boy! I'm sorry baby, I didn't understand. I do now! Let's change you"

Harry changes me in my bed, but getting me to lay down and placing a towel under my bum "just in case".

He takes off the onesie and nappy, then gently cleans me up before applying talcum powder and preparing the new nappy.

Again, when he cleans around my cock and balls, I get slightly hard. It's awkward! I know Harry doesn't care, but I do! And I can't even touch my self to relieve myself. So it's not likely to improve any time soon.

He tapes up the new nappy over my (over half) hard cock and I just stare at the ceiling embarrassed.

"Which Jimmy- Jams?"  
"None" I shake my head. They're comfortable, but I get far too warm sleeping in them!

"Okay babe. The nappy stays on. You hear me?"  
"Yep" I nod. It's actually not that bad.

 

I'm actually really enjoying this little weird game thing he has.

 

"No touching your wee wee" he says firmly and I frown at first.

Why would I touch wee?

Ooooooh.

My Willy.

"Willy?" I double check.  
"Yes babe. No touching your Willy"

"Harry want a blow job tonight- and this is not an conversation for young ears" Liam says as he enters the room.  
"Sounds good Liam, be in in a bit" Harry laughs.

He tucks me into bed and kisses my head again.

"Night babe. If you need me, pop through and find me" he grins.  
"Night Awwy"  
"New rule, you're only allowed to pronounce my name like that. It's adorable!"

 

I try my hardest to get to sleep. I really do.

 

But, I'm hard and I'm feeling vulnerable and still a bit sad from the spanking. And sore. So bloody sore!

To top it all off, I can hear Liam and Harry being- intimate and it's not really helping my hardness.

Harry said if I needed anything... right?

I don't want him or Liam to touch me, but a cuddle would be nice right now.

And if it cock blocks them, like Harry did me, that's just a bonus.

 

I carefully climb out of bed, greatful for the night light so I can see where I'm going, and head over to my door. I walk out quietly and make my way to Harry and Liam’s room.

"Um Liam keep going"

"Awwy?" I call as I knock on the door with a lazy fist.  
"N-niall?"  
"Can't sleep" I whine.  
"Well go back to bed!"  
"Liam! Shut it. Come in Niall" Harry snaps at Liam and then talks softly to me and I enter the room.

Liam is making his way over from Harry's bed to his own, and Harry is sat red faced and panting slightly.

"Come here babe" he coos and makes his way over to me, trying to hide his hard on on the way by adjusting himself. It doesn't work.

"I can- um- leave" I frown. Maybe cock blocking them wasn't a nice thing to do or a thing that would make me feel better.  
"No babe! I said if you need me. Come on, come have a cuddle with me" he coos and once again carries me over to his bed and gently lays me down.

Harry disappears for a moment and I feel myself start to get upset and cry at his absence. But he pops back in a second later, with Jeff!

He lays next to me, kisses my head and pats my back gently, from where I'm laid on my tummy- half on top of him, Jeff wedged between our bodies.

"Um- I'm hard" I grumble and he chuckles at me.  
"Me too. But, little boys don't do that. Go to sleep"  
"Did I- I interrupt you and Liam?" I yawn, sleep practically taking over me.  
"No-"  
"- Yes" Liam grumbles.

Harry's hand continues to pat my back and it's so relaxing. And calming. And nice.

His chest is warm against my chest and his hand is soothing in my back and his breathing is peaceful under my ear. It's nice.

"M' sowwy" I yawn again, before sleep takes over me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see your true colours.........

Niall POV

"Ni? Wake up for me babe" a calm voice says lightly and I smile in my sleep, rolling over onto my tummy.  
"No, ta" I mumble and nestle my face further into Harry's chest.  
"Please babe? I need to get going for school" He coos and I shake my head even more. I'm comfortable!  
"Ni- come on, up please" He asks and I groan at him.

"Whyyyyyyyyy?"  
"Because we both have school. But my class starts in 20 minutes and yours starts in an hour" he chuckles, his hand carding through my hair.  
"Stay here?" I ask, turning my face so I can look at him and rubbing my eye with my fist.  
"No baby. We can't. Come on babe- I have a class in 20 minutes. I'm pushing it getting you ready in time" He sighs and I sigh also. I'm warm and snuggled up! And duper duper comfortable snuggling with Harry!

"Harry - your class is actually in 7 minutes" Liam mutters from across the room and Harry sits bolt up in bed, causing me to whine from my body being moved by his body.  
"Shit! You're kidding me?!"  
"Nope. You get going. I'll get Niall ready" he smiles and Harry looks hesitant.

I frown to myself, because I'm torn.

I want Harry to get me ready. I know that much at least.

I definitely DON'T want Liam to get me ready, because I've wet myself in my sleep and I don't want him cleaning my bits! But, I also don't want Harry to get into trouble for being late.

" 'S'tay 'Awwy. Leeyum help me" I say softly and offer him a little smile.  
"Are you sure babe? I trust Liam, but, I want you to be comfortable" Harry frowns.  
"I sure" I tell him, with another smile. It's a bit of a lie, but one he hopefully won't find out about.

"Come on then Niall, let's get you ready" Liam smiles and helps me stand up.

I sit in the kitchen at the table for a few minutes whilst Liam faffs around in the kitchen and Harry gets ready. Harry gives me a kiss on the head and literally runs out of the door 2 minutes later, still pulling up his jeans and shoes in his hands! It makes me giggle. 

Shoes are for feets! Not handies!

"Toasts Leeyum?" I smile and he shakes his head.  
"Oh. Um- I haves chee-yos!?" I grin, clapping my fingers with excitement and he glares at me, with another head shake.  
"I haves- haves um- water?" I frown, feeling very thirsty and a little sad because of his glare at me.

"No. You're coming to get changed for school" Is all he says as he takes me hand and pulls me, quite harshly, into my room. I whine at my arm being pulled but he just glares even deeper at me, so I shut up, not wanting to anger him further. For some reason, he's mad at me, and it's quite scary.

Liam then makes me lay on the bathroom floor, which is freezing as I only have my nappy on from sleeping.

He takes off my nappy and laughs a little, before shaking his head. I frown a little more, confused at what I've done wrong to make his sad, or mad at me. I especially don't know why he's laughing at me! They're the ones who wanted me to wear and use the nappies.... and.... and now I am, it's funny?

I once again lay my arms over my eyes.

It's bad enough hearing him laugh at me. I don't want to see it too.

But this thing is, although Liam changed-ed me, he didn't wipe me. He simply switched my dirty nappy for a new one. But - I'm going to school... so... so I should be in pants.

"I- school?"  
"Yes"  
"Nappy off?"  
"No. You haven't used it. You know the rules, it doesn't come off until it's used"  
"Did use" I frown.  
"Says who? I don't remember you using it. Last I checked, it was clean" he smirks and I frown even more!  
Now I'm confused and sad! 

"Leeyum?"  
"What?"  
"I make-d you sad?"  
"No. You made me angry. Did you think you were clever yesterday, coming to sleep with Harry?" he snaps and I bite my lip a little.  
"I- um- cuddles"  
"Yes. You said. But I was giving Harry a blow job and do you know what usually happens after that? I fuck him. Only, you decided you were a stupid little baby and couldn't even go to sleep on your own" He snaps and whilst I hate him shouting and snapping at me, at least now I understand what I did wrong.

"I sowwy"  
"You're not. But you will be. So, that's 5 spanks for not eating your breakfast, 5 spanks for not using your nappy and 5 spanks for arguing back. Come on" He smirks and my heart drops in my chest as he grabs my arm and drags me along the floor into my room.

I whine even more at the carpet burn on my legs and the vice like grip he has on my arm. But he doesn't ease up on the grip or the dragging.

"Shut up. Over my knee" he growls and forces me over his knee. He doesn't let me put my legs on the bed though, meaning they're painfully hanging over the edge because they can't reach the floor in this position. Oww!!

"Remember to count them. 15 in total" he laughs and I nod but don't say anything.

If I argue with him, he will just spank me more. I'll just have to tell Harry later!

*Spank*

"Ugh. O-one" Liams spanks already hurt at least twice as much as Harrys. I can already feel myself welling up with tears threatening to fall.

*Smack*

"Ouch. Two" I sigh.

*Smack*

"Three"

*Smack*

"F-f-four" I stutter, tears visibly making their way down my cheeks.

*Smack*

"Five"

*Smack*

"S- um- six"

*Smack*

"Seven"

*Smack*

"Eight - ouch!"

"Stop being a baby and take your punishment!"

*Smack*

"Nine" I sniffle, tears falling freely and more pee falling out into the nappy. I didn't even need a wee!

*Smack*

"Um - T-ten"

*Smack*

"Eleven" I cry! That one especially hurt!

*Smack*

"T-t-twelve"

*Smack*

"Thirteen" how fitting. Unlucky thirteen is the one that causes the last of the wee to fill the nappy.

 

*Smack*

"F- ooow. Fourteen"

*Smack*

"Fifteen" I sniff, thanking all of the Gods that this nightmare is over!

I don’t feel any better though. I know I shouldn’t because it was a punishment, but last time with Harry I felt better because I knew he forgave me and that he still loved me and wasn’t mad-ed any more!

"Done. Next time you'll think twice about cock blocking me" He grumbles and pushes me off of his knee and onto the floor.

It's not that high up, so it wouldn't be so bad, if I hadn't landed on my bottom. I cry again and let out a loud sob at the pain that shoots up my bum and back.

Liam just glares even more at me as I sit on the floor and cry.

He throws some joggers and a shirt at me and tells me to get dressed.

It's a little hard getting dressed with my eyes blurry from tears and mt hands shaking from crying so much and my balance faltering from the panic attack I'm most definitely having.

"S-s-stay- h-h-home?" I choke out and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Do whatever, but I'm telling Harry I dropped you off" he shrugs and leaves the room.

I sniffle to myself.

I want to stay home but I don't want Harry to be mad at me.

It's fine. I can explain it to him. He'll understand.

 

I carefully walk back into Harry's room and grab Jeff, before heading back into my room and snuggling back into bed.

I really want a drink and some food, but I know I'm not allowed to get any.

I frown, thinking how I can get around the stupid rule.

After a moment, it comes to me so I carefully stand back up and very slowly make my way to the bathroom. I stick my head under the tap and run the water a little, so some falls into my mouth. I stay there as long as I can before my bum starts really aching and my back gets stiff. But at least I'm not dehydrated anymore!

Buuuuuuuuut..... I'm hungry!!

Me and Jeff cuddle back in bed, under my duvet and within moments, I'm back asleep.

 

"Niall? Niall? Why haven't you been to school? Niall, wake up please. Niall!"  
"Hmm?" I hum, sitting up as my name is suddenly shouted.  
"Why haven't you been to school?" Harry frowns from where he's sat in front of me, on my bed.  
"Oh- um- I sad" I yawn.  
"You skipped school because you're sad?" Harry mumbles, clearly not understanding HOW sad I've been.  
"Weally sad-ed"  
"Is this because Liam got you ready for school?" He asks, very to the point.  
"Um- ye'sh- but-"  
"No buts Niall. You said you were okay with it. Why did you lie to me, again!?"

"Not lie" I whimper.  
"Well, you said it was okay, which it clearly wasn't if you're skipping school because of it"  
"Was- um- 'tay" I whisper, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Why are you crying now?" He sighs, coming across as though he’s fed up with this conversation.  
"Was- 'tay- but- but I sad. Leeyum shouty"  
"Liam said you've been misbehaving all morning, for him" Harry challenges and I can't help but be offended that Liam has immediately blamed me.... but also, I'm mad that Harry is being so quick to take his side.

I squeeze my hands together and glare at my knuckles.

"Haven't" I tell him.  
"Okay, well I have a few questions to ask you, and I just want 'yes' and 'no' answers"  
" 'tay"

"Did you eat your breakfast?"  
"No -I-" Liam never gave me any to eat!  
"-Nope. Yes and no remember. Everything else is irrelevant to me"  
"Did you get a spanking for misbehaving?"  
"Yes" I frown. I did, but that's not the whole story!  
"Did you argue back with Liam?"  
"Yes" I frown.

Maybe it is my fault.

Maybe I am naughty.

"I don't want you to ever be naughty for Liam again. Do you understand?" He says firmly and I nod.

"Good. You're going to bed without tea tonight, so you can think about your behaviour" is all he says before leaving my room and closing my door to.

He doesn't even kiss me good night.

He doesn't turn my night light on.

He doesn't even make sure I haves Jeff!

I frown at the door before getting myself out of bed and turning on my night light. I then find one of my pacifiers from the cupboard, and that instantly goes in my mouth. Last, but certainly not least, I pick up Jeff from the floor and he gets lodged under my arm for safe keeping!

I then tuck myself back into bed.

 

So, now I'm warm and snug and haves Jeff, but I'm still sad-ed.

Harry is mad at me but he didn't listen to why I was sad and why I was naughty!

To top my day off, I've wet myself again, at some point, meaning there must be around 3 lots of wee in my nappy. Which is making it heavy, soggy and a bit leaking and it’s already dribbled on my leg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo! Liam is a dick!


	6. Chapter 6

Niall POV 

When Harry wakes me up the next morning, I'm less responsive to him compared to the previous few mornings. I'm just not feeling it. He really hurt me yesterday, and he doesn't even see it. I don't even mean physically. Well that hurt too, but the fact he didn't even hear my side of the story really hurts. I thought I was his little brother?

"Hey babe. How did you sleep?" He smiles and I open my eyes and just stare at him. I don't want to speak to him.   
"How did you sleep?" He tries again and I just shrug. I slept fine. Not good. Not bad. Just.... fine. 

"Okay, that's three spanks for ignoring me" he snaps and I frown at him. I did respond! Just not verbally.... ah. That's one of the rules. 

"Sorry" I whisper, not really sorry.

"I know, but you're still getting the spanks. Over my knee, then we can start the day a bit better" he replies. 

So once again, I'm over his knee whilst he spanks me for not wanting to talk to him - because he hurt me!

*Smack*

"One"

*Smack*

"Two" I glare at the floor.

*Smack*

"Three"

I don't cry. 

Not because it doesn't hurt, because it really does! My bottom is still sore from Liam yesterday! But I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. So I hold the tears in and I'll cry later - on my own! 

"Niall, what's wrong? You're not being very chatty today" Harry frowns.   
"Tired" I mumble. It's not a lie. I am tired. I'm tired of him and his false promises! I'm tired of being hurt! I'm tired of being tired! And to top it all off, I don't know where Jeff is!!!

"Okay, lets get you changed" he sighs once again. 

"Okay" I nod curtly. If he's going to punish me for not speaking to him, he can have one word answers. I'm technically still responding verbally. It doesn't mean I have to engage with him properly. 

 

Harry lays me down on a towel on the bathroom floor and removes my nappy. 

"Babe, you're really sore down here" He gasps and I just stare at a cracked tile on the wall, so I don't have to look at him. I can feel myself blush as he stares at me intently, but I refuse to acknowledge it, or him. Liam didn't clean me yesterday and I've used the nappy four times since he put me in it. I'm bound to be sore.

I wince a little as he cleans me up, because I know my arse is red raw from the spankings and not being cleaned properly and it bloody hurts! 

"You have a rash babe. You need to tell me when you use your nappy. That way I can change you straight away. It will stop you being sore"

I don't respond. It wasn't a question.

"All done" He smiles, pulling up some clean boxers and disposing of the dirty nappy. 

"That was a very full nappy. You must have done loads of wees" He smiles and I flick my eyes over to him to signal I've heard him, but don't respond verbally. It wasn't a question and therefore, I'm not speaking to him. 

"You must be tired today! You haven't spoken at all" He mumbles and I just look away with a sigh. 

"Okay, come and choose some big boy clothes" 

So we both head back into my room and I sit silently on the bed waiting for him to dictate my life. 

"Babe? You choose your big boy clothes, remember?" he frowns.   
"You choose" I mutter, looking at the floor. I'm too fed up to make choices.

He sighs again but picks me out some light blue skinny jeans and a whine t-shirt with the work 'poison' on it, but it's upside down for some reason. How odd.

For some strange reason, me letting Harry chose my clothes makes him think I need help getting dressed, so he is now dressing me, which I don't really mind. It means I can be lazy and make him work at being my big brother. He pulls on my jeans and I fasten them whilst he pulls my shirt over my head. I'm then put in some white trainer socks. 

"Shall we get some food?"   
"Sure" I shrug. 

"Hey Harry! Hi Niall" Liam smiles from where he's making pancakes. Aw. Sad face. They smell so good. 

Again I don't respond. It wasn't a question. But I do look at him, so he knows I've heard him. 

"Hi Niall" Zayn tries and I glance at him.   
"Hi" I mutter, losing interest in speaking. Zayn hasn't hurt me, so I'll speak to him.   
"Hey Niall! You alright babe?" Louis smiles and ruffles my hair.   
"Hi, fine thanks" I respond. Again, he hasn't hurt me, so I don't mind speaking to him. 

"Do you want pancakes?" Liam asks and I once again glance at him.   
"No ta" I say, looking him dead in the eye. I really do because I'm starving and they smell really good! But I don't want anything from him! So I refuse, with a pout.

 

If they want a toddler, that's what they're going to get.

 

"Want some Cheerios?" Louis grins at me, holding up to box and shaking it a little.   
"Yes, please" I say quietly.   
"Where's my happy little nephew today? Can you give me a smile? Just a little one?" He grins as he makes me a bowl of cereal, in my green football bowl.   
"I here" I mumble and offer a little smile. 

"How come you're speaking to Louis but not me?" Liam snaps.   
"Asked question" I shrug, watching Louis make my cereal.  
"So because I didn't ask a question, you aren't going to respond?"   
"Yep" I shrug, popping the 'p'. I shovel some Cheerios into my mouth and chew quickly before shoveling some more in. I'm really hungry and- and - what if they take my food away from me?! They could change their minds, so easily! Harry did about looking after me.

"Slow down Niall, you're going to choke" Zayn frowns. 

"Why are you eating so fast?" Louis asks softly, moving some hair out of my eyes. Hmmmm. I really should get a hair cut. 

"Hungry" I mumble, in between mouth fulls of food. I can't help but hunch over my food. What if they do take it away from me?  
"You only ate last night" he frowns again.   
"Didn't" I shake my head.   
"He was naughty, so he didn't get any tea" Harry explains.   
"What did he do?" Louis asks, patting my back lightly as I start coughing from swallowing milk down the wrong way. 

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* 

"Careful babe" he coos, rubbing circles and patting my back until I stop coughing. 

"Well? What did he do?"   
"He was misbehaving for Liam and Liam had to spank him, he wouldn't eat his breakfast and skipped school, because he was 'sad'-" 

"Hold on. Hold on. Let me get this straight. Liam already spanked him for misbehaving and then you did the same at night time, for him misbehaving for Liam? So, he was punished twice for the same thing? He didn't eat breakfast, didn't go to school so couldn’t get any dinner and because he was home, he couldn't make himself some dinner without breaking his rules. AND you didn't give him any tea? So, he didn't eat AT ALL yesterday?" Louis snaps. I like him. He's my new favourite. He understands me! 

Harry's face drops and so does Liam's. Good!

I smile up at Louis and reach out to hold his hand. 

"What's up bud?" He smiles softly.   
"Hold?" I whisper, reaching my hand out, trying to take his.   
"Course! Come here!" he grins, going one better than hand holding and picking me up! He rests his hands under my bum, so my legs are either side of his waist, and I lay my head on his shoulder. This time, I do bring my arm around the back of his neck and suck my thumb. 

"Is that why you've been off with me and Liam?" Harry asks.   
"Yes" is the only reply he gets, but Liam gets a firm glare. He knows why. 

Louis rocks me slightly from side to side and it's really nice and calming. 

"Why didn't you tell me that? When I asked? Instead of saying you're tired" Harry stresses.  
"Am tired. Not sleep right" I mutter into Louis shoulder. If he keeps this up, I'm going to fall asleep. It's really nice and calming and I'm really tired. 

"Because of this with Harry and Liam?" Louis hums, kissing the side of my head.   
"Bum hurt and- and make-ed Niall sad" I whisper in his ear, then stick my thumb straight back in my mouth.   
"They made you sad?" he asks, and I can hear how upset he is by this new knowledge.   
"Shouty" I nod.   
"Oh babe. How about, me and you have a nice day out somewhere? We can call it a bonding day? What do you say?" He asks gently.   
" 'Mowwow? I tir-*YAWN*-ed" I ask quietly, sleep taking over me. That honestly sounded really nice, but I'm too tired to even keep my eyes open. 

 

When I come round next, I'm in a bed I don't recognize, snuggled into someone's side. Hmmm. Doesn't smell like Oranges and fruit, not Harry. Doesn't smell like Ciggys and tobacco, not Zayn. Doesn't smell like cooking and disinfectant, not Liam. It smells like fabric softener and- and cuddles! 

"Hey little boy. Feeling better?" Ahhhhh. Louis!   
"Yes'h" I yawn, waking up properly. Why can't I speak without a lisp? Ohhhhh, I have a pacifier in my mouth. I suck it a little more, not wanting to lose it. I actually quite like it.   
"You were really out of it! I took your jeans off and you didn't even wake up" he chuckles and I frown looking down, pulling the duvet up a little and poking my head under to see my bare legs. Oh. They are off along with my socks. Leaving me in my boxers and a shirt. 

"Was'h tir'th" I grin.   
"You were tired! Are you up to going to classes this afternoon?" He smiles, stroking my hair softly. This was a long question so I reluctantly take the pacifier out of my mouth.   
"Yep. Just- *YAWN* Just get m' jeans on"   
"And socks"   
"Yeah! And sockys" I hum, popping the pacifier back in my mouth and sucking it softly. 

"You like your dummy, don't you?" he coos and I feel like he isn't mocking me, so I'm honest with him.   
"Do" 

“Can you do me a favour little man?”   
“What flavour?” I hum.   
“Can you cut Harry a bit of slack? He’s new to all this and he's trying. He's just making a few rookie errors while he finds his feet” he asks softly .

“He mean" I pout.   
“I know. I know he was mean to you and believe me, I lectured him and Liam like nothing else, when you were asleep. They're both really sorry”   
“Kay. I try" I hum. I'll cut Harry some slack - emphasis on the 'some'. But Liam is still being given a wide birth.  
“Thank you babe. Shall we get you ready for school?”   
"I do it?" I smile lightly and he nods, helping me to the edge of the bed and passing me my jeans (that he must have folded up whilst I was sleeping) and socks.

I pull them on quickly and follow Louis into the kitchen.

"Here, have a banana" he hums, passing me one that he's already peeled, which I take and start eating.

 

The next few days are a little easier. 

 

Harry makes more of an effort and I'm getting there with trusting him again.

Just for some reason, I can't sleep on a night time! It's driving me insane.

 

"Stay? Till I 'sleep?" I ask, holding Harry's hand.

"Of course" He grins, making himself comfortable on my bed and stroking my hair.

He hums lightly and kisses my head a few times and I manage to drift off.

 

I can tell that Liam still doesn't like me though.

 

Then of course, just as things are getting back on track with Harry, a disaster happens.

 

 

"Niall? Come sit down a minute. I need you to be big boy Niall for me" Harry hums as I walk through the door. I drop my bag on the floor by the door and sit on the couch, waiting for him to speak. He looks sorrowful. As does Louis who has tears in his eyes. Liam looks annoyed and Zayn won't meet anyone's eyes.

"Am I in trouble?" I frown.  
"No babe! Erm, I have to- there's- um" Harry trails off.  
"There has been a family emergency with my family, and I need to go back to Doncaster. Harry has offered to come with me for support" Louis whispers and I can see the pain in his eyes. Shit. This is serious.

"Is- um- is everything okay?"  
"I- my mum has passed away and urm- I need to- to be there" he says sadly, barely holding back tears.

I don't hesitate.

I stand up and head over to the chair he's sat in and wedge myself beside him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he slowly wraps his around my waist.  
"I'm sorry for- for your loss" I whisper. I've lost my mum too. 1 year ago, tomorrow. It's hard. It hurts. It's awful.

The pain I felt from losing her, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

"T-thanks babe"

I bury my face in his neck and he buries his in mine. 

 

"It means we- we won't be here to care for you-" He starts but I cut him off. I shouldn't be his priority right now.  
"-Don't. Don't even worry 'bout me. You need to go home and you need a supportive friend. I get that. Believe me I do"

"You've never lost any one-" Liam grumbles and I lift my head sharply and glare at him.

"I lost my mum. 1 year ago tomorrow. Trust me. I KNOW."

"Niall-" Louis gasps. No one knew that. Except my family. But certainly no one at school. Louis looks like his heart is shattering for me.

"It's fine Louis- well- it isn't but. I'm managing. And you will too. Just look after yourself" I smile at him.

He cups my cheeks with both hands and kisses my forehead softly, then my nose and finally pecks my lips gently.

I can feel myself blush.

"That- I don't want to-"  
"-I know. It was a friendly kiss" I whisper, willing my heart rate to calm down. He visibly relaxes.

 

"Liam and Zayn will be looking after you. Mainly Liam as Zayn has a lot of coursework to do. You've come so far with your regression, I don't want you to lose out or take steps backwards-" Harry explains and I can feel my heart rate increase again and my stomach come up my throat, threatening to vomit everywhere.

"- It's fine. I can wait will you're back-" I try and shrug off but Harry cuts me off.

"-No arguments Niall. Liam will be looking after you and I expect you to behave" Harry glares.

"O-of course" I nod.

"It's only for 2 weeks" Louis smiles sadly and I smile sadly at him too.

 

Sure.

What's the worst that could happen? I ask bitterly in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall POV

"So, um- I have to -um- you're looking after- um- me?" I stutter to Liam once Harry and Louis have left for Doncaster, the next morning. 

I slept horribly. Tossing and turning all night. I really wanted to cuddle with Harry again, but the pain from the spanks from last time, stopped me.

"Yup. Don't annoy me" He grumbles and I frown. I barely speak to him! How can that be annoying.  
"O-okay" I nod with a whisper. 

"Come on then. Let's get you ready" Liam sighs and I can tell he wants to do this about as much as I want him to. I didn't mind Harry looking after me, and my cuddles with Louis were great too. But Liam, well, he isn't very maternal. So I feel a little in the way and like I'm a burden. Which again I don't understand as this whole thing was his idea! 

Liam quickly gets me changed into some boxers, jeans and a shirt before leaving my bedroom. I follow behind him, bare feet patting lightly on the wooden floor until we reach the kitchen, where he hands me a banana for my breakfast. 

"Don't be late home. Harry wants me to bath you" he mutters before leaving the kitchen and heading to the front door. 

I shove the banana in my school bag and head over to pull some trainers on. 

"You need socks Niall" Zayn comments from the top of the stairs and I frown, with a pout. So I do. He had made his way halfway down before turning round and heading back up them. He disappears then reappears a few moments later, clutching some green socks. 

He hands them to me with a little grin, which is immediately returned. 

"Sit down" He smiles when I just look a bit blank at the socks. 

I sit on the sets immediately and Zayn crouches down, pulling up my left foot to cover it with a sock. Then doing the same with my right foot. 

"Thanks" I blush.  
"Did you forget how to put them on?" He jokes lightly, as he pulls on my shoes for me.  
"Yeah- kinda" I giggle. 

"All set" He grins, patting my foot lightly as he sets it down. 

"Thanks Uncle Zayn" I say without thinking.  
"No worries kiddo. I'll walk him to class Liam. I'm near that way any way" Zayn offers and Liam looks extremely relieved. It's almost as if he's dodged a bullet. 

"Give me your hand" Zayn murmurs once we're outside. I offer it out to him straight away and he holds it tightly. 

"You're a very compliant little man aren't you? I'll have to tell Harry how good you've been" He says quietly, so no one around us can hear.  
"Please do" I grin.  
"Have you had some breakfast?"  
"Nana" I mumble, pulling it out of my bag to show him the banana that Liam gave me. I hold it out a little to him and he frowns.

"Well that isn't sufficient" he comments and I pout. I know it isn't! I didn't ask for a stupid banana. I wanted coco pops.  
"How about I grab you a bacon sandwich from Greggs?" He whispers and I can literally feel my eyes light up. 

"Yeah please!"  
"Come on then. Have to be quick" he smiles, pulling my arm a little as he walks quicker. I also pick up the pace to match his and he turns his head to smile at me. 

It makes me feel really giggly for some reason. 

Like he's proud of me. 

I like people being proud of me. 

 

After my bacon and cheese sandwich (which Zayn even pays for) Zayn walks me to my class: Maths. Ugh.

 

The whole day is boring and long. I hate school, because people ignore me and/or pick on me. I'd rather just be one of those kids that blend in. You know, the ones that aren't popular but aren't lame either. I'd like that. Because believe it or not, I actually love learning.

I just hate that i have to be at school to do it.

That's the part that sucks.

 

I get back to the dorm and no one is there, so I slyly help myself to a packet of Cheese and Onion crisps, which I quickly eat at the kitchen table, before binning the packet and heading to my room.

I hear Liam and Zayn enter the dorm around 5 minutes later.

 

"Niall?" Liam shouts.  
"What?" I call back, making no effort to get up from my bed.  
"We need to get you changed" He grumbles and comes straight into my room, without knocking!

"Can you knock?" I frown.  
"No. And from now on, your room door stays open" he smirks.

I just glare at him.

Fine.

If he wants to be a dick, I'll make life hard for him.

 

He grabs my supplies out of the cupboard and drops them lightly onto the floor.

"Come on, lay down for me" he sighs.

I do. But I don't speak to him.

I huff as I stand up from my bed, lightly stomp my way to where he's sat, and lay down. My arms are then crossed over my chest and I glare at him.

"If you're trying to be intimidating, don't bother. You're about as scary as a baby penguin" he mocks and I stick my tongue out at him, defiantly.

 

In all fairness, he does get me changed into the nappy very quickly, and then pulls a dinosaur onsie on over the top. I like this onsie as it has a hood and a tail, like a real dinosaur would. I don't tell Liam that I like it though. But I smile a little to myself. I feel adorable!

"I have some friends round later, so you can eat in your room if you want" he offers with a grunt as he packs the supplies up and puts them back in the cupboard.

"Oh? Um, thank you" I mutter, both relieved and a little sad. I'm relieved that he isn't making me be seen in public, but a little sad because I like sitting in the lounge watching TV and Zayn even promised me a little cuddle.

 

"What do you want for tea?"  
"Um- chips?" I ask  
"With what? You can't just have chips. Harry will have my head" he half jokes and it's actually the nicest he's been to me since starting this.

"Sausages?"  
"Sure" he half smiles and leaves the room. He hovers in the doorway though.

"Niall? I'm sorry, for being off with you. You- you don't deserve it and- I'll try and be nicer" he half smiles softly. He looks nice when he smiles. All soft around the edges. Like a puppy!

"Oh? Thank you" I stutter, the confession and apology taking me by surprise.  
"Give me a shout if you need anything - and make sure you do your homework"

"I will" I grin.

 

I finish my Science homework and then my Spanish before moving on to Maths. I HATE MATHS! I can't do it and it's stupid and I hate it!

When Liam brings my tea in, at around 5:30, my Maths book is on the floor from where I threw it and I'm angry crying over being stupid.

"Hey, Niall. Just me with your tea. We didn't have chips so you have mash. I hope that's ok- Awe mate? What's happened?" He reels off.

He places my plate down on my bedside table and I appreciate how nice the food actually looks. He's done me three sausages (cut up) with mash and gravy and 4 different veggies! Carrots, Broccoli, Sprouts and Sweetcorn.

 

"What's happened mate?" He coos as he sits on the bed and brushes some hair out of my eyes.  
"I can't do maths" I pout.  
"What is it in maths you can't do?"

"All of it! Cos- cos I'm stupid and a baby and- and- and I can't do it" I stutter through tears. I don't know why I'm so emotional at the moment but thankfully Liam is being nice about it for a change!

"Okay. It's Okay. Shhhh. Shhhh. Don't cry mate. Come on now. You don't want Harry to hear how sad you've been, do you?"

"No" I sniffle. I really don't!

"Come here. What is it? Algebra? No worries mate. Let's see if I can explain it, hmmm?" He coos once again, picking up my abandoned text book and sitting on the bed next to me.

"What about- about your friends?"  
"They'll be okay for half an hour with Zayn. Now, you eat your dinner, I'll get you a drink to keep hydrated and we can make a start on this. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks Liam" I offer a watery smile.

"We'll also get you changed after dinner. That soggy nappy won't be very comfortable"  
"How did you-"  
"-I know these things kiddo" he says without offering any further information.

I frown.

 

Even I didn't realise I'd peed myself.

But when I look down, I notice I've leaked onto both my bedding and my onsie.

 

Awe. Now I've got a pee pee dinosaur.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall pov

True to his word Liam does help me with my homework. I am actually incredibly grateful for his help, as it means my homework gets done quickly and I also feel a little bit better about my maths capabilities.

After my homework is finished, Liam bathes me to get rid of the smell of urine.  
It’s horrible.  
He puts the water too hot at first and I have to complain as he stands me in it, that it’s burning my feet. He then puts too much cold in, making the water freezing.  
I don’t complain a second time though as he glared at me for telling him it was too hot. I don’t want him to glare at me again.  
He washes me quickly before cleaning my hair and telling me it’s time to get out.   
I pout.  
“Ducky"  
“What?” He frowns.  
“Have Ducky?"  
“Who’s a Ducky?”  
“Ducky” I repeat, pointing to the cupboard below the sink that I know Harry put my ducks in.

He opens the cupboard with a raised eyebrow.  
“You want the ducks?” He asks, holding out the basket, which contains my 10 or so ducks in it. I nod eagerly.  
“Okay, fine. Here. I’m going to see the guys for 20 minutes. You be okay?” He asks as he hands over the basket.  
“Yep!” I grin, pouring the ducks into the tub with me and grinning when they immediately bob back up to the top of the water.

“Quack Quack" I mumble as one of the other ducks meets up with his friend. They’re going swimming!  
“Don’t go too far!” mummy duck warns.  
They agree they won’t but before they realise it, they’re in the middle of the ‘specific ocean!  
“Now do we get -quack- back?”  
“I don’t know -quack"  
“Let’s -quack- call for help!”  
“Okay! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack-”  
“-Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!”

“Have you got a duck in your bathroom” someone asks outside the door. I freeze. Ducks in the middle of quacking for help.

I can't have someone catch me in here playing with some of ducks in the bathtub! Not to mention having a spider-man onesie and nappy on the toilet seat waiting for me!  
“Liam? Why were there duck noises coming from the bathroom?” He boy asks again and I can hear he is literally outside the door. I hear Liam come and join him.  
“Oh, Niall is in the bath” he says casually.  
“And he makes duck noises?” the mystery voice asks, even through the door I can tell he isn’t convinced.  
“What? Oh! No! Haha. His ringtone - unmm- for texts is a duck quack. Dunno why” Liam lies but for once, at least he’s on my side.  
“Well have you drowned in there Niall? I need a piss. Hurry up mate”  
“O-okay! 2 minutes” I call.

Shit.

What do I do now?  
I’m not allowed out of the tub myself and Liam can’t come in as the guy hasn’t moved from outside the door.  
“Mate I can I just come in? I’m going to piss myself. I swear I won’t look” he asks rather anxiously.  
I quickly lean over and throw my onesie on the floor, making it cover the nappy in the process and then lay back down in the tub.  
I wedge the ducks underneath my back so he can’t see them and call out “Sure" – literally a second before he’s already opening the door.

Luke.

He’s quite nice actually, but he hangs around with Justin, who really isn’t.  
“Hey Niall” he smiles as he makes his way over to the toilet and pops his button open. He then does the zip before pulling his cock out and pointing it at the toilet, ready to pee.  
“H-hi" I stutter. My hands are awkwardly covering my crotch and despite promising not to look, he is. It makes me feel self conscious. I also have a rubber duck digging into my back, which is really fucking uncomfortable.  
“You can keep- like cleaning or what ever you’re doing” he laughs a little. He’s probably feeling awkward peeing into the bowl.  
“Yeah- I um- I will- after" I mutter and he nods.  
He then glances back at my hands and smirks.  
“We’re you nutting off?”  
“What? Oh. Um- no”  
“Are you sure? Because you look really suspicious” he frowns with a laugh.  
“Just- don’t want you looking at me dick" I shrug and he shrugs too.

He finally finishes his wee and zips himself back in. He washes his hands and starts to leave, before noticing the onesie on the floor.  
“Spiderman? This yours?”

I nod. I can’t deny it.  
“Bet you look about 10 in this haha"  
“Yeah haha. It’s- it’s comfy" I smile awkwardly and he finally leaves! Closing the door behind himself.

“Cool. Cheers for this"  
“No problem"  
“I’m still telling them you were nutting off” he smirks and I frown at him.  
“I wasn’t though"  
“Well, they don’t know that. Hey guys! Never guess he is just been having a little wank in the bath tub!” he calls out as he leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.  
I throw my ducky’s back in their tub and put them back under the sink. I’m not in the mood to play with them anymore.  
I sit and pout to myself instead.

Liam comes back in, around 25 minutes later and sighs as he does.  
“Come on, let’s get you out"  
“They gone?”  
“Yeah Niall. They've gone. Let’s get you dressed”.

He pulls my nappy on and then the onesie before leading me into my room.

“Want to watch a movie?”  
“With you?” I ask, half hopeful. I could do with a cuddle and some company right now. I’m a little bit lonely.  
“No. I’m going out. Zayn said he’ll watch it with you though” He mutters, looking at his phone.  
“Okay" I smile. I like uncle Zayn! He gave me bacon. Mmmmm. Bacon.

Zayn gets Despicable me 2 set up and a few snacks in his room whilst I watch him from his bed. It’s really comfy to sit on. I wonder if he’ll let me sleep with him tonight. Have a little cuddle and hopefully have a decent night sleep.

He keeps smiling at me and riffling my hair when he walks past.

“All set nialler?”  
“Yep! Let’s go!” I grin.  
“Hold up Niall- Harry is on the phone. He says to have a quick chat with you” Liam comments as he enters the room. He holds out the phone to me and I take it with a smile.  
“Ta"

“Hi Harry!”  
“Hey Niall! How are you buddy?”  
“Good! How- um- how you?”  
“I’m good thanks babe. Nice to see you’re still regressing.  
“How uncle Louis?”  
“He’s okay Niall. He’s just a bit sad still" Harry sighs.  
“Give cuddles- um- from Niall?”  
“I’ll give him lots of cuddles from you! I’m sure that will help! Are you being good?”  
“Yep! I bath”  
“You had a bath? How lovely”  
“I as'kident also"   
“You had an accident? Was it a pee pee accident?”  
“Yeah” I frown sadly at myself.  
“Awe. Baby! It happens. It’s Okay! Did Liam look after you” He coos.  
“Yeah- did”  
“Good! What are you up to now then little boy?”  
“Movie! And uncle Zayn!”  
“Wow! Which movie?”  
“ pic'a' me! 2!”  
“Despicable me? Wow!”  
“Yep!”

“Okay sweetie! You watch your film and I’ll speak to Liam for a little longer. Can you give the phone to him, when we’ve said goodbye?”  
“Can!”  
“Good boy! I’ll see you in 2 days, okay?”  
“Harry come back?”  
“Yeah baby! I’ll be back in 2 days” he smiles. I smile too.  
“Yay! Okay! See- soon!”  
“See you soon!”

I hand Liam the phone.

“Zayn?” I ask quietly, pulling his shirt a little to get his attention.  
“What’s up pal?”  
“Toilet?” I mumble and he shakes his head.  
“That’s what your nappy is for mate”  
“Um- other- other toilet” I mumble. I haven’t been to able to go for a poo for the last few days. And I usually go at school so I don’t have to go in my nappy. I haven’t pooped in my nappy yet.  
“For a shit?” 

I nod pathetically. Hoping he'll feel sorry for me. Which he does and I can tell he feels bad.

“I think, you have to use it mate. Hold on, I’ll check with Liam" he says kindly before leaving the room.  
He comes back a moment later and frowns at me. I know the answer. I have to shit myself.

I’m sat debating how I can get out of this when Liam comes back in the room, still on the phone to Harry.

“Tell Harry what you were doing in the bath tub earlier” he says with a blunt voice. I frown as he doesn’t hand me the phone.  
He points it to me so I can see it’s on speaker.  
“Duckies!”  
“You played with the ducks?” harry asks, sounding rather excited.  
“Yep!”  
“What else did you do?” Liam challenges and I frown. I didn’t do anything else.  
“No’ffing"  
“So you didn’t touch your Willy?”

I frown. Technically I did when I covered it from Luke. But I didn’t touch it in a naughty way!

“No" I shake my head, even though Harry can’t see me.

“Well Liam told me what happened with Luke. Luke told him you were touching your Willy” Harry challenges and I don’t like the accusing tone! He isn’t even hearing my side of it!!!

“P'omise- um- didn’t!”  
“Liam said you did and why would he lie to me, Niall?”  
“Don’t know” I mumble. Tears at forming in my eyes at the betrayal, once again displayed by him. Only I’m confused as to why Liam is lying this time. I haven’t cock blocked him this time. Harry isn’t even here! So I can’t have been taking too much of his time. I’m confused.

“Haven’t” I sniffle.  
“Okay. 5 spanks for touching yourself and 5 spanks for lying about it. That’s the spanks Liam will be giving you. You need to learn to stop disobeying us Niall” Harry snaps and I can’t help but wrap my arms around myself as a defensive stance.  
“Not lying” I try telling him again.  
“And that’s another 5 for arguing with me" Harry snaps again. I glance over at Liam who is smirking at me. So much for being sorry.

“Liam will you call me once you’ve done them?” Harry asks through the phone.  
”Course Harry"  
“And Niall, you aren’t to watch a movie with Zayn. You’re to go straight to bed after this and think about your actions”

“Harry? Come on mate, that’s a bit harsh. He’s been on he's own all day” Zayn argues, trying to plead my case. He’s my second favourite uncle. After uncle Louis.

“No it isn’t Zayn. He knows the rules and he continues to break them. Liam sort it- I need to go. I’ll call you later Liam” Harry grumbles before hanging up.

Zayn growls angrily before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

I flinch as the door bangs shut.

“Right. Come on- over my knee" Liam comments, looking far too happy for someone administering a punishment.

I glare at him but don’t move.  
“Niall. Come on" he repeats, sitting down on Zayn’s bed and staring pointedly at me. I glare at him still, but refuse to move from where I’m sat further on the bed, back against the wall.  
“Niall James, come here now" he snaps and I can’t help but flinch. I hate being shouted at. Tears are once again gathering in my eyes, and the first one falls.

“No” I whisper with a shaky voice.  
“What?” He scoffs.  
“I not do anyt’ing. I not bad"  
“You are a naughty little brat" he snaps and grabs my arm.

I frown at him as he drags me from one side of the bed to where he is. I scream in pain from the iron grip he has on me. I cry from his blunt nails digging into my skin. I beg him to let go as I’m losing feeling in my arm and I finally I screech when I hear a snap.

He gasps at me as I yank my arm away form him. The blue ish purple bruises already forming and the little half crescents from his nails have started bleeding.  
I sniffle to myself and cradle my throbbing arm.  
“Ouch" I cry.  
“Wh- well- you are being defiant” he snaps.  
“L-liam. It really hurts” I cry. I think it could be fractured. I definitely heard a crack and it feels painfully enough to be fractured.

“You’ll be fine. Over my knee"  
“Li-liam? Please? Come on- I- I need a hospital” I sniffle and glance at my swelling arm.  
“Sure, once you’ve taken your punishment, I’ll take you”

I stare at him in disbelief as I weigh up my pros and cons.

Let’s face it there aren’t any pros of being smacked, especially for something I didn’t do!  
He raises an eye brow at me and I sigh in defeat before carefully laying over his knee.

“What are they for?”  
“You lying to Harry” I mutter through tears. My arm is killing me!  
*Smack*  
“Ouch!” I cry as he belts my arse with his hand.  
“That’s for the smart arse answer. What are they for?”  
“Lying” I say grumpily.  
“And?”  
“Touching myself” I sniffle. Please hurry up so I can get to A&E and get some medication for my bloody arm!

“Good baby. Remember to count them" he mocks.

*Smack*  
“One" I frown.  
*Smack*  
“T-two".  
*Smack*  
“Grrr. Three” I groan.  
*Smack*  
“Four"  
*Smack*  
“Five" I mumble, a few more years falling and a little bit of wee dribbles out into the nappy.  
*Smack*  
“Si-six"  
*Smack*  
“Seven"  
*Smack*  
“Eight” I whimper. My arse is on fire and my arm is throbbing like crazy.  
*Smack*  
“Nine"  
*Smack*  
“T-t-ten" I stutter.  
*Smack*  
“ ‘leven"  
*Smack*  
“Twelve” I whisper.  
*Smack*  
“Thirteen” I grumble, even more wee dribbling out and filling the nappy resting against Liam’s thigh.  
*Smack*  
“Fourteen"  
*Smack*  
“Fifteen”.

“All done, baby" he mocks again.

I try my hardest to glare at him, but with the tears steaming down my face, I doubt that I look very intimidating.  
“Hospital?”  
“After your nap" is all he says before lifting me up, taking me into my room. He drops me down on the bed and then leaves. He fucking leaves!?

“Liam? My arm- it really hurts” I whine.  
“After your nap we can get it seen to. Go to sleep” he warns and I sigh in defeat, before sliding down into bed.

I feel like I stare at my roof for ages, but in reality it’s around 10 minutes before I fall asleep.

 

“Niall? Niall? Niall? Wake up mate” a voice whispers, waking me from my slumber.  
“Whaaa'?”  
“Want to watch a film and have a cuddle?” the voice asks and I frown before opening my eyes and realising it’s Zayn.  
“No ‘loud"  
“You are. Come on babe. You be been punished enough today. And you’ve taken all the punishments like a good little boy, haven’t you?” He coos, sitting me up.  
“I have” I agree with a whine.  
“Cuddles?” He asks with a small smile and I immediately return the smile and hold my arms out to be picked up. I whine as my left arm throbs and then I remember earlier with Liam.

“What a wrong babe?”  
“Arm" I cry. Full on tears rolling down my face and snot dripping from my nose.  
“What happened?” He gasps as he takes a look at my arm. Carefully, he slides up the Spiderman Onesie sleeve and gasps, hand covering his own mouth.  
“Niall? What happened?”  
“Liam- grab" I sniffle, cradling my bruised and battered arm to my chest with my other arm.  
“You need a hospital mate"  
“Liam- said no"  
“He wouldn’t take you?” Zayn asks and I shake my head.  
“Well I am. Come on" he says softly, helping me stand up.

“Wait!” I callout as he leads me to the door.  
“What? Niall your arm is most likely broken. We need to get you to A&E"  
“Nappy off” I tell him.

I am not leaving the dorm room in a nappy.

Especially not to go to A&E!

“Niall, to take the nappy off, I’ll have to take off the onesie. Which means moving your arm" he sighs and I move my arm away from him.  
“No touch".  
“I know mate. But that means I can’t get the nappy off”  
“Nappy off" I whine.  
He sighs and I can tell he’s trying to think of a way around this.

 

“Okay, I’m going to cut you out of it. Okay? So stay still" he instructs as he comes back into the room with some scissors.  
I nod my head slightly and he sits me down on the bed.

He carefully cuts up my left arm sleeve, from my wrist up to my shoulder. He then cuts around my shoulder so the cut piece falls to the floor. He unzips me and helps me stand out of the onesie.

“Wet" I tell him as he starts unstrapping the nappy, with me stood up.  
“Okay, sit on here for me" he coos and lays a towel on the bed for me to sit on. I do and he un tapes the nappy.  
“Lay back".  
I flop backwards.

I feel him clean me up before slipping some boxers up my legs. He sits me up, then stands me up, before pulling the boxers all the way up. He then dresses me in some light grey joggers and pulls a white t-shirt over my head.

“Let’s go” he smiles gently.

We get a taxi to the hospital and Zayn puts my socks and shoes on in the car.

“Hi, my friend has hurt his arm" he says to the desk clerk. I show her my arm.  
“Oh wow! That’s very bruised. What’s your name love? We'll get you checked in and seen to as soon as possible” she says softly and I know why she’s being so kind. She thinks I’m about 12. I’ve just woken up so my hair is a mess and I’m half asleep. I’ve also being crying a lot (and still have tears in my eyes) making my cheeks red and puffy.

“Niall Horan, he’s 15” Zayn supplies when all I can do is cry.   
“Okay, love. And what happened?”  
“Liam grabbed me" I frown and so does the lady at the desk. I feel Zayn glace at me with a million questions that I have no intentions of answering.

I get seen incredibly fast. As in, I don’t even get chance to sit down before a doctor is calling me in to his room.

He prods and pokes my arm and I cry my eye balls out, before he sends me for X-rays.

X-rays call me fast too, taking pictures of my arm and sending me back to the doctor.

He declares that my arm is in fact broken. In 4 places.

“Geez Nialler" Zayn murmurs as the doctor is wrapping my arm ready for the cast.  
“I’d like to keep you in Niall, just for the night to keep an eye on the pain. Hopefully if we can stabilise that, you’ll be able to go home tomorrow”.  
“D-don’t wanna" I whine.  
“Um-"  
“-Nialler? Look at me, yeah babe? It’s Okay. I’ll stay with you and we can have some tea and a cuddle. You’ll be home before you know it" Zayn coos, rubbing my back softly when it’s clear the doctor has no idea how to respond to my childlike behaviour.

“Kay" I sniffle.  
“Okay, I’m just going to talk to the doctor about your medication babe. You sit here for me, okay?”  
“Kay" I nod my head pathetically.

 

Zayn and the doctor leave the room, and I can hear them talking outside the door.  
Zayn is telling him I’m a bit younger mentally and need a little more looking after, I can hear bits of the conversation through the door. I suppose that’s true though. Since this regression thing started, I have been behaving younger and I do need more help and guidance and reassurance.

“We’re all set babe. Let’s get you settled and you can have some pain medication. How does that sounds?” Zayn smiles as he and the doctor re-enter the room.  
“Pizza?”  
“You want some pizza?” the doctor chuckles and I nod my head.  
“Manners Niall” Zayn scolds lightly and I pout at him, but do apologise.  
“Sorry. Pizza, please?”  
“Let’s get you settled and I’ll see what I can find” the doctor smiles.

 

“Good pizza" I mumble through my third slice.  
“It must be! Either that or you’re a super hungry boy today” Zayn coos, stroking my hair as I munch another piece.

I’m sat up, but half laid down, in a hospital bed and Zayn is laid on the bed next to me.

“Are you full babe?” He smiles as I wipe my hands and lay down.  
“Yep. Sleepy now"  
“That will be the meds babe. You get some sleep” he coos, rubbing my back softly as I curl into him.

 

“Night Zaynie" I yawn, letting sleep take me.

“Night Nialler”.


	9. Chapter 9

Niall pov

“Niall? Can you wake up for some medication, for me?” a voice asks softly and I register it as Zayn.  
“Hmmmm" I nod, rolling over on to my back to take the tablets. I open my eyes carefully, allowing time to adjust to the light before opening them properly.  
“Morning sleepy boy".  
“Mo'ing Uncle Zayn" I smile at him. His eyes crinkle at the sides from smiling so much and it warms my tummy.  
“Ready for some medication Niall?” a lady asks as she comes into my ward station, sliding the curtain open a little to pop through.  
“Yeah" I yawn.  
“Great! So I need you to eat something for me first. How does cheese on toast sound?”  
“Lovely, thanks" I smile.

He heads off to organise that for me and I stretch my arms out for Zayn to join me on the bed for a cuddle.  
“What?” he laughs. I make grabby hands at him, clenching my fists to prove a point.  
“Eee. Zaynie! Cuddle?” I whine.  
“Okay little one. You’re such a cuddly boy when you’re sleepy” he comments as he moves the sheet to the side so he can climb under with me.  
“Mate? Why didn’t you say you needed a wee? Let me get someone bud, hang on" he says gently and I frown before looking down to see what he sees. I’ve wet myself. In hospital. IN HOSPITAL!!!

“I-I-I di-didn't know” I stutter but he’s already left the room. I didn’t know! How didn’t I know that I needed the toilet?!?

I’m 2 years old! I should know this by now. Wait. No I’m not. How old am I again? I’m sat trying to remember then the cheese on toast lady comes in with Zayn.  
“Sorry, as I said, he gets home sick and has accidents when he’s scared or in a new environment” Zayn tells her and winks at me.  
“It’s not to worry dear. Can you just stand up for me love? Jade here is going to take you to the bathroom and help you clean up, whilst I make your bed” she smiles warmly at me, as another lady comes in and tugs my arm lightly to signal to follow her.  
“Zayn" I mumble, still in shock and embarrassed and confused. I don’t know anything right now. Except that I want Zayn.  
“Want me to come as well?” He coos and I nod sleepily, rubbing my eye with my good hand.  
“Come on babe. Keep being big Niall for me, for a little longer” he whispers in my ear as he leads me after Jade.  
“Can’t. Miss Jeff" I pout.  
“We'll be home soon and then you can have Jeff" he hums.

Zayn tells Jade that he can clean me up, so she can go help someone else if needed and she smiles appreciatively before leaving.  
I’m pulled out of my joggers and boxer pants and Zayn cleans me up with a sponge that was provided and using soap that was already in the bathroom. He then pulls on some clean boxers and shorts that he must have got from a spare clothes department.  
“I home Zayn?”  
“Babe. Baby listen to me, I need you to be big for a little longer. Don’t slip into your head space just yet okay?’”  
“Can’t help" I mumble, frowning at my feet with a pout.  
“You’re already in it, aren’t you?” He asks and I nod a little.

He sighs and I frown. I don’t want him to be mad at me.  
“Zayn, mad-ed?”  
“I’m not mad babe, of course not! I’m just worried. I didn’t think you wanted anyone else to know about the regression"  
“Don’t” I shake my head quickly.  
“They’re going to find out, if you stay little” me warns and I can’t help it- I cry.

I don’t want anyone else to know and I don’t want to be laughed at. But they will and I will because I’m a baby!!! I didn’t even know I had wet myself, never mind that I needed the toilet.  
“It’s Okay! It’s Okay. Calm down. Keep calm, Nialler. This won’t make anything better, getting all upset like this. Will it?” he coos, rubbing my back softly and I shake my head at him.  
“N-n-no."  
“No it won’t. Come on darling. Try and settle down for Uncle Zayn. That’s it. That’s it. Good boy. Harry is back today, you don’t want him to see you all sad, do you?”  
“Don’t” I shake my head.  
“Okay, that’s it doll. Good boy".  
“Louis?” I mumble once my breathing has calmed down.  
“What about Louis?”  
“Uncle Louis back?” I ask him, cocking my head to the side slightly.  
“I think so babe. We'll check if you want? Get you settled into bed and I can text Harry”.  
“Please” I nod and follow him out of the bathroom.

He quickly runs his hands over my face to clean the tears before leading me back to my temporary bed.

I get tucked back in and Zayn texts Harry whilst I’m eating my cheese on toast. I then have my medication.

“I’ve told Harry you’re here babe and he and Louis are coming straight over. They’ll be about 20 minutes”  
“O'tay"  
“Still little huh?”  
“Yep yep" I grin at him with a cheesy face and hold my hands out for him to wipe clean. He does with a laugh as the toast nurse comes back in.  
“I- Well- um? Yeah, I have nothing” Zayn comments. I know he was trying to come up with an excuse and couldn’t. The nurse also knows by the fond look on her face.  
“You’re helping your friend because he’s hurt and a little sad” she supplies with a fond smile.  
“Exactly!” Zayn nods grateful she provided the excuse.

“Okay, we're just waiting for your medication from the pharmacy to be sent up and you can go home. How does that sound Niall?” toast nurse coos and I grin at her. I can’t help but notice that she’s speaking to me like she would an actual child. I also can’t help but notice that I don’t mind. I actually like it.  
“Yay! Jeff!”  
“Yeah, you can have Jeff, when we get home” Zayn laughs.  
“Who’s Jeff?”  
“G'affe!” I tell the toast nurse lady.  
“You have a giraffe? Wow!” she encourages and I know she knows it’s a teddy. I don’t care. I also know she knows I’m mentally a toddler. I don’t care.  
I nod and she smiles at me, then winks at Zayn before leaving.

Zayn sits and cuddles me for the next 10 minutes until Harry and Louis come in.  
“Oh babe! Look at your poorly arm!” uncle Louis gasps as he enters the room. He gently holds my bad arm and kisses it better for me.  
“Hurts” I complain with a pout.  
“I bet it does sweetpea" he coos and kisses the side of my head.  
“Oh my poor Nialler! What happened?” Harry frowns as he comes into the room after Louis.  
“Liam- grab me"  
“What?” Louis snaps anger present in his voice.  
“Why?” harry frowns.  
“Not be spanked.”  
“Because you didn’t listen, again?”  
“Harry! The boy has a broken arm for crying out loud! It doesn’t matter if he didn’t listen. Liam should not have grabbed him hard enough to break his arm!” Louis snaps.

“Is this from your spanks, from touching yourself in the bath?” harry asks quite sharply, completely ignoring Louis previous comment.  
“Yes. Not want. Not do wrong” I tell Harry.

“Touching yourself was wrong” Harry argues.  
“Yes. But I not touch” I argue.  
“Why would Liam lie?” Harry asks again and I’m getting really tired of his accusing tone.  
“Harry? Instead of blaming Niall for this, how about you speak to Liam, and find out why he was so rough with your little brother? Niall is telling you what happened and as per you’re ignoring him in favour of taking Liam’s side" Louis snaps. I told you he was my favourite.

“Yeah, Harry. Liam was out of line mate. Just because Luke said he saw something, doesn’t mean he did. He could be lying. Or Liam could be lying. It’s not all on Niall" Zayn chips in and I smile at Louis and then Zayn.  
“O-okay. Sorry Niall. I’ll have to talk to Liam” Harry sighs.  
“Fine" I mutter, not looking at him. He’s not acting very brotherly.  
I don’t think I want to do this anymore. Harry and Liam just keep hurting me. But if I stop doing this, I’ll have to go back to Ireland with my dad. Which, I love my dad, I really do! But there are no career prospects or opportunities there for me. That’s the whole reason we moved to London and the whole reason I didn’t move back with him.

 

Once we leave the hospital and go home, I go straight to bed for a nap. I’m knackered.

I don’t ask any one. I don’t tell anyone. I go into my room, close my door and collapse on my bed.

Louis comes in a few moments later.  
“You okay bud?”  
“Hmmmm. Tired" I hum into my pillow, from where I’m laid face down.  
“You must be little one. Want a cuddle?” He coos and I nod my head. I do from him or Zayn. But no one else.

“Yeah?” he chuckles, climbing into bed next to me and covering us both with the duvet. I snuggle into his chest, laying my arm over him and sucking my thumb, my leg going over his legs. He lays one arm on my back to rub soothing circles and the other is playing with my hair. I’m asleep in seconds.

 

The next time I’m woken up, it’s to Louis asking me to open my eyes for him.  
“Little man? Can you wake up for me babe?”  
“Sure" I yawn, making no effort to actually wake up.  
“Nialler? Come on bud. Wake up for me. I need to get you changed” he chuckles, nails scratching into my scalp.

“Why changed?”  
“You’ve had a little accident buddy" he coos and I frown before realising what he said. I’ve pissed myself. Again.

“Don’t be sad Nialler. It’s Okay babe. You’re only a little boy, yeah? Little boys have accidents some times” Louis coos and gives me a big cuddle.  
“Didn’t know” I frown.  
“You didn’t know you needed a wee or you didn’t know you’d had a wee?” He frowns a little.  
“Both".  
“Okay buddy. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll talk to Harry and we can see about getting you in nappies more permanently” he says softly, pulling me out of bed and stripping my once again.

 

Louis gets me washed and changed in record speed and asks me what I want to do now.  
“Be ‘lone"  
“How come doll?” He asks quietly.  
“Need think”  
“About Harry and Liam?” he guesses.  
“Yeah. But- ‘bout all of it" I shrug.  
“You don’t want to do this anymore. Do you?” He asks gently.  
“I do. I want this. I Like ‘tention and cuddles and Jeff. But- I hurt and- and I can’t do this. I keep getting- getting hurt-ed and I won't be hurt-ed by them anymore" I stutter. Who knew talking was so hard!?  
“I’ll miss little Niall" he says softly.  
“Me too. I’ll miss- my- my uncle Louis” I sigh.  
“But, this has to be your decision. Okay? No one else can determine the out come. It’s your life and as you said, it’s you that keeps getting hurt. Sometimes you have to be a little selfish. But, I’ll always be here for you, okay? For both big Niall and little Niall” Louis says firmly but gently and kisses my head.  
“Thank you Louis”.

 

Louis leaves the room and I seriously think about what it is that I want. 

I want to be little. I know I do. But I can’t keep getting hurt. My arm was broken in 4 places for crying out loud!  
I can hear the boys arguing and it does nothing to help my throbbing head.  
I stand up and make my way to the living room where they all are. As soon as Zayn sees me, he silences everyone.  
“Niall-"  
“-Save it Harry. You’re all too loud. I’m going out” is all I say before leaving the dorm room.  
I hear them protest. I hear them call me back. I keep walking.

 

 

Louis pov

Niall has been gone for over 4 hours and we're all a little worried to say the least.  
“You should have let me stop him" Harry grunts for the third time.  
“He needs space Harry. He isn’t going to appreciate you smothering him to death" I snap.  
“One of us should have gone" he snaps back.  
“Like who? The one who broke his arm?” I glare at Liam “The one who constantly calls him a liar and punishes him for things he hasn’t even done?” I glare at Harry “The one who heard him begging Liam to let go, and hid in the bathroom! Instead of helping?” I glare at Zayn.  
“I didn’t know what to do" he mumbles.  
“So you did nothing. You heard him crying. You heard him begging Liam to let go and you did nothing!” I shout.  
“I- I- Yeah”.  
“You’re all as bad as each other. I-"

I’m cut off by my phone ringing.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Louis. It’s Megan. I’m in your Spanish class?”  
“Yeah. Hey. Now isn’t really a good time-"  
“- But I’m here with Niall. He asked me to call you” she speaks again and my heart beats a little faster.  
“Niall? Is he okay? What’s happened?”  
“He’s fine. He’s fine. Don’t worry. He was sat under the bleachers so I came to make sure he was okay. He’s- um- he’s been crying and asking for you. That’s why I called. Um- he’s- he’s had a little accident” she stutters.  
“Oh Ni" I mumble “Where are you now?”.  
“Under the bleachers still. He won’t move because people will see- his- um- his accident” she stutters once again.  
“Okay! Megan? Can you please stay with him? I promise I’ll be two minutes. I’m so sorry yo ask this. I don’t be long-“  
“-It's fine. I don’t have a class for an hour now. I’ll wai with him" she butts in and I’m always out of the door and flying down the stairs case.

I grabbed a spare pair of joggers and they’re in a carrier bag, so I can change him once I get there.

I fly across the football pitch and head towards the bleacher stands. I can feel Harry and Zayn running behind me.

“Niall?” I whisper, slightly out of breath when I arrive.

Niall is sat cuddled into Megan, his head buried in her chest and her arms stroking his hair softly.  
“It’s Okay. Louis is here now” she coos at him and his head shoots up.  
“L-L-Lou. I- I as'kident” he cries and I crouch down to see him.  
“I know baby. I know. But it’s okay darling. How about we get you home?” I coos, wrapping my arms tightly around him.  
“No Harry” he whines, fists clinging to my shirt like his life depends on it.  
“You don’t want Harry there?” I guess and he nods, glaring at Harry.  
“No Zayn- a' a' no Liam” he whines even more.  
“Okay? Just me then?” I whisper and he nods.  
“Come on then, let’s get you home little one" I smile and I can see that Megan has a million and one questions. But thankfully, she doesn’t ask any.

“I’m going to go now Niall. Will you be okay babe?”  
“Yup. Bye bye Me'nan" he smiles a watery smile and waves a little to her.  
“Megan? Thank you- I- I know you must have questions-:”  
“-Hey? It’s fine. I don’t judge things just because I don’t understand them. I won’t say a word” she smiles and heads off to see her friends.

Niall makes Zayn, Liam and Harry ‘go away’ by having the mother of all tantrums and screaming at them until they leave. But, hey. It’s effective.  
I quickly get Niall changed whilst no one is looking and lead him back to the dorm.

 

“Lou?”  
“Yeah buddy?”  
“You keep- um- me? Little Niall?”  
“You- you want me to look after little you?” I gasp.  
“If you want- um- I want. You want too?"  
“I do. I’d love that babe" I smile and kiss his cheek a few times, making him giggle.

" 'top it Louis. Hehehehe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want more chapters??


	10. Chapter 10

Louis POV

It's a challenge.

Having Niall as my dependent is a challenge.

It's rewarding, don't get me wrong. But it's also hard work. Which I'm not against, because he is worth every second. But it's still tiring.

The hardest part is, he doesn't know when he's going into his head space until he's in it. Which, by that point, it's too late to prevent.

He is also in nappies full time now as he has no bladder control whatsoever. However, he can tell me when he needs a poo and I get him to a toilet for that. Neither of us wanted to go down that road.

But, seeing him dotting around in little onsies and playing with his duckies in the bath and having cuddles with him (constantly - he is a very affectionate person) is so rewarding for the sleepless nights and constant worry that comes with being a 'parent'.

Niall has adapted to it like a fish to water. He doesn't question anything. He doesn't worry about half as much stuff as he did before. He's relaxed and happy.

I have come up with a clever method for if he slips into his headspace at school. 'Anxiety attack'. I know I shouldn't joke about things like that, but I'm not joking. It's like he has an actual anxiety attack if he slips into headspace and I'm not there. So, if he's slipping into headspace, he tells the teacher his anxiety is high and they've agreed to excuse him to a quiet waiting room and come and grab me for comfort. They of course don't know anything other than it being an anxiety attack and they have been really understanding when Niall and myself had the meeting with the head teacher, to discuss his off behaviour.

He has also had to warm back up to Harry and Zayn, but told me point blank he won't entertain Liam. Ever again.

He will speak to Zayn and ask him for food or a drink. He’ll also occasionally let Zayn play with him and cuddle him. But it’s always on Nialls terms.  
He will occasionally speak to Harry. He will never ask him for anything or allow himself to be in a room alone with Harry. He won’t let Harry play with him or touch him.

 

“Lou!”  
“Hey Nialler, how was school?” I smile as I meet him after his class. He immediately takes my hand with his and I can literally feel him relaxing with my touch.  
“Okay, I guess. Can we have pie for tea?” He shrugs.  
“Sure babe, with mash and veggies?”  
“Mhm" he smiles.  
“Of course. Have you got homework?”  
“Not today. Have you?” He asks as we walk across campus to our dorm room. We get a few stares and I know it’s from holding hands. I’ve had a few people ask me if we're dating. We aren’t, but I didn’t tell them that. It’s easier to just shrug it off and let them assume.

“I do have a bit to do yeah. Are you going to play with Zayn for a while whilst I do it?” I ask softly. He pouts and looks deep in thought.  
“No touch me”  
“He won’t touch you” I agree and he nods.  
“Thank you babe. So while you're big Niall, I have a question to ask you. You can say no babe, and I won’t be mad or sad” I smile.  
“Okay, shoot" he giggles.  
“Would you like to move into my room with me? I know you have your own and so do I, but I thought it would be easier for you on a night time- with the bad dreams? You don’t have to babe, it’s your choice” I reassure him.

“Who will have my room?”  
“Harry and Liam have fallen out and one of them will go into your room. But you don’t have to come in with me. You can stay in your and they can suck it up”  
“Take my toys?”  
“Yeah! You can bring all of your stuff with you babe”  
“Okay. I’m not swapping for them. It’s cos I want to cuddle with you” he says firmly and I kiss the side of his head again.  
“Okay babe, I look forward to having you”.

 

Once inside I put the oven on and put the pie in so it can be cooking on a low heat.

“Zaynie?” Niall calls and Zayn pops out of the living room with a smile.  
“Hey buddy. You good?”  
“Yep. I play- you. Lou busy” Niall stutters, already slipping into his headspace.  
“Hang on baby, you go into the living room for me" Zayn smiles and as Niall heads off that way, Zayn comes into the kitchen to speak to me.

“I’m out with Perrie today mate. I can’t have him"  
“Half an hour Zayn? I have a science project to finish and it’s 40% of my grade” I beg  
“Sorry mate, I really can’t” he sighs and heads out.

Great.

Just fucking great.

Niall comes into the kitchen a moment later pouting.  
“Where Zayn?”  
“He’s had to go out baby. Change of plans”  
“He- no say bye”  
HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY BYE TO NIALL? THAT'S PISSED ME OFF MORE THAN HIM NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP ME.

“Awe- I’m sure he meant to baby! How about you watch a film whilst I do my work?”  
“Play" he whines.  
“Later babe, I promise”  
“Now” he whines and starts welling up with tears in his eyes.

“Awe, is someone sad today?” Harry coos as he enters the house and see Niall about to cry.  
“Go ‘way!” Niall shouts at him and I don’t blame him to be fair.

“What’s up Louis?” Harry sighs. Changing tactics and talking to me instead of Niall. Niall burrows into my neck and sniffles quietly to himself.  
“I have a science project to finish and it's 40% of my grade, but this one wants to play and have cuddles” I sign, stroking Nialls hair gently.  
“I’ll take him-"  
“- No!” Niall shouts.

“Niall? Look at me a second babe? I know you don’t like me or trust me, okay? I know I have to earn that back, and I promise I will. But, you like Louis, right?”  
“Love Lou" Niall contradicts.  
“You love him? Yeah? Well, he needs to do a school project and it’s super important. So, how about we watch a film or play with your toys for a while and Louis can do his super important work?” Harry coos.

“No touch me" Niall glares.  
“I won’t touch you”  
“Liam stay ‘way"  
“He will” Harry agrees.  
“This for Lou. Not you” Niall glares and heads into the living room.

“Thank you. If you hurt him or upset him, I’ll kill you” I warn.  
“I won’t. I’m trying to make amends” he assures me and goes into the living room.

 

I manage to get my project finished in an hour and it takes me an additional half an hour to clean up. But once done and clean I head in the living room to see Niall and Harry say on the floor, dinosaurs stood up EVERYWHERE.  
I hover in the door way.

“Oh no! The- the Raptor is lost-ed!” Niall gasps as he moves a few dinosaurs around, as they’re ‘looking’ for the baby one.  
“Oh no! Where could he be?” Harry squeals.  
“Lost-ed! Forever” Niall sighs and then crawls over to the other side of the room.  
“Help! Help! Mama? Dada? Lost! Help” he squeaks and Harry has to hide his grin at Nialls imagination.  
“Oh no, I’ll save you baby Raptor” Harry says with a really deep voice and moves a bigger Raptor over to the baby on Niall is holding.  
“Yay! I safe!” Niall grins as the dinosaurs ‘cuddle'.

“Just about ready for tea?” I call from the door way and Niall nods.  
“Okay babe, you keep playing and I’ll grab you in 10 minutes when it’s done”.  
“Thank you! Lou?” He calls and then asks.  
“What’s up babe?”  
“Harry- have tea?”  
“You want him to eat with us?”  
“Please” be nods and I silently ask Harry if he wants to. His faces tells me he would love that.

I sort tea out and go grab the boys but again hover in the doorway when I hear the conversation they’re having.

“-I’m not mad at you any more. I want to trust you but I don’t know how” Niall sighs.  
“I can appreciate that babe. It will take time and I’m willing to work for it. I’ll show you, you can trust me. Guess Lou is doing a better job than I could ever have done, huh?”   
“Not better, just different. He’s only better because he listens to me” Niall hums.  
“I’m really sorry Niall, for everything”.  
“I know. Me too. I wasn’t the easiest infant to care for.”  
“You are. You aren’t and weren’t the problem. It’s me. It’s always been me. I think- as much as I wanted you- I wasn’t ready to have you. To take care of you.”  
“I disagree. You were ready, but you didn’t care for me like a brother would have. You tried caring for me as a dad would and- that’s where it went wrong I think.”  
“That’s fair. Do you think we could try again? I know Lou is your guardian and I would never replace him. But- do you think I could maybe be your brother again?” Harry asks cautiously.

Niall hesitates. I can see the gears turning in his head as he weighs up the pros and cons. Eventually he sighs, beaks out into a small smile and says “I’d like that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think!?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued!
> 
> Any suggestions on where to take this??
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
